


Opposites Attract

by 107bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Siblings, Teen Romance, pinterest prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107bucky/pseuds/107bucky
Summary: This is a story originally written and posted on Wattpad under my account 107bucky. Bucky Barnes is a poor boy in love with a rich kid from next door. Drama and romance takes place over the summer.





	1. One

A pale white ceiling speckled with dark blue paint. He would never wake up to it again.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought as he sat up. Moving day, from Boston to Brooklyn, to a school he had frankly never heard of: Rosewood Secondary School. It was for the generally more gifted students, he was told - the brainiacs, the artistic, the athletic, the theatrics. His dad told him to approach it as if it were a modern Hogwarts with no magic and more AP exams.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

Bucky slid out of bed and wiggled into some dark jeans before yanking on a sweater that needed stitching done. He almost fell down the stairs putting his socks on.

"Morning," he groaned as he greeted his five other siblings. He got a response of other groans and snappy comments. His father, George, was bustling around the kitchen. His mother was still in bed; still sick.

"Wow, you're up early," he hummed as he shuffled over, bumping Bucky's hip briefly with his own, his hands full with a hot skillet and hash browns. "Moving day, kids, you ready?"

Again, he was answered with grunts and complaints. "Why are we moving?" Rebecca demanded for the eighteenth time, brushing her long hair behind her ear. George fixed her with a look.

"We can't afford this place anymore, work relocated dad, and the school is there," Teddy recited, sounding bored, slowly cleaning his glasses. Emma looked annoyed at the pessimism - though she was the one to talk.

"Cut it out, we talked about this," she snapped before taking a chug of coffee.

"Shut up before we've had our coffee," Charlie droned and George shot him a look.

"Language."

"Shut up? What, that's banned too? What next, holy f -- " They bickered back and forth for a while. Bucky took the seat next to Rebecca and elbowed her. She looked over.

"Save my seat in the van?"

"As long as I'm not stuck with Emma, I'm good." Bucky nodded solemnly, his serious façade breaking as he looked at her serious face.

They had always gotten along the best, despite the age difference of three years, give or take. Bucky could trust her not to tell their parents any secrets, and she trusted him not to mention whenever she stole Charlie's things.

From eldest to youngest, it went Charlie, Emma, Bucky, Christopher, Teddy, Rebecca. Their mother was Winifred, and she was quite sick. Their father, George, earned what he could as a salesman. He was being re-located to a fancier neighborhood. He hoped business prospects would be better there, and the fresh air would do Winifred some good, surely.

Breakfast whips by and suddenly, before Bucky knows it, he's packing in the last box and straightening up, wiping his forehead.

He stared up at the old house, sighing a little. It was time to go.

"Pile in, gang, we have a couple hours to go," George said as he gently helped his wife into the passenger's seat. She gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes as she settled in.

Bucky clambered in next to Becca, not bothering to make a comment when Teddy kicked him in the side as he crawled to the back.

"All in?" George turned around to face them all. Most of them were listening to music or hitting each other when George didn't see. "Take that as a yes."

And they were off, their family van rattling along the rocky road.

Bucky gazed out the window, forcing himself to feel positive. He usually was -- he had to be, in the situation he was in. So he worked a smile onto his face when his mother asked if he was excited.

"I am," he assured. She smiled back. He always loved his mother's smile -- gentle, sweet, the wrinkles around her eyes showing her true nature.

Bucky closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what's to come.

He wasn't ready for what he'd run in to.


	2. Two

They pulled up onto the bright green grass. It was too perfectly mowed, the hedges too pristine. It would take some getting used to, that was for sure.

Their new house was an old one, wooden in most places, rotten in the rest. It was large enough to fit them all, and Bucky's first thought was that it was beautiful. It had three floors, and the attic with a quaint window was facing the balcony of the neighboring house. A small white balcony with room enough for two people to stand at a time.

The kids filed out and George squeezed his bulky frame out of the small van, scratching the top of his head. Winifred stepped out carefully and came to lean against George, clutching her arms close around her chest.

"Quite the place, huh, Beck?" Bucky pulled her close, ruffled her hair. Rebecca giggled and pushed his arm away playfully.

"Alright, kids, help us move the stuff inside," George spoke, leading Winifred into the house, holding onto her gently.

Bucky glanced around quietly, pursing his lips. The yards were too well-kept, the driveways smooth and polished, the houses towering and bright. He eyed the neighboring house and spotted a blond boy standing on the balcony, watching him.

The blond looked away as quickly as he could. Bucky frowned to himself. He hoped his new neighbors were the polite kind.

////

The first floor was surprisingly clean. Lots of wooden work, polished and nice. The carpet was outdated, but it was buried underneath their many boxes.

The second floor was pleasant but horribly outdated; the floral rugs looked like they'd been stolen from the 80's, and the wallpaper was peeling. Still, the windows were large and let in a pale white light, making the area seem warm and comfortable.

"Dibs on the attic," Bucky shouted before anyone could protest. It was about the size of a small room, almost more than enough for one person. It was surprisingly warm, however dark and dusty. It smelled of musk and leather. The window was wide and opened on a hinge to a small outcrop - not even large enough to be a balcony, but enough room to stand on, pressed against the house.

Bucky bolted up the stairs, hearing Emma complaining after him.

He heard Charlie thundering up the stairs after him, which spurred him on faster. Charlie was big - fairly tall and burly. Commonly among his family he was referred to as "Mountain", a nickname he'd had since high school.

"Dad says we're sharing, there isn't enough room in this place," Charlie said as he stepped through the door. "Well, we'll make the best of it." Bucky sighed a little as he stood in front of the window. Charlie studied him quietly. "C'mon, where's your smile, Buck?"

Bucky turned to face him and managed a nervous smile. "Think we belong here?"

Charlie sat on the bed. "To hell with if we look like we belong or not. We're here, aren't we?" He paused, gauging his expression. "Look, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks," he said finally and Bucky nodded begrudgingly. "It'll be good here."

"Right." Bucky sat on the other bed, taking in the odd scent of the attic. He could get used to this.

////

"Kids," George called, folding his arms. The six of them trudged down the stairs, talking amongst themselves. They squished onto the brown couch and looked at their parents. "We called the school."

Emma and Charlie exchanged glances. "And?" Chris piped, paging through his book. Teddy chose not to speak.

George frowned a little to himself. "There's a fee we must pay to get you all in, and..,"

"We can't afford that right now. With the new house and everything..." Winifred trailed off as well. Emma crossed her arms and glared at the floor. Bucky stared at his parents. "We'll wait and see," she added, as if to give them hope.

"I can take college next year," Charlie volunteered.

"We've paid the dues already. You're going," George said sternly. Emma continued to scowl, face red. "We'll figure it out," George assured her. "Now, c'mon, let's finish up unpacking this stuff."

////

After some exploring the neighborhood, Teddy, Bucky and Rebecca discovered a stream behind some houses, and they stayed there for a while. Besides that, the neighborhood was nice, and Bucky tried not to feel too disheartened by the prospect of not going to school. They'd agreed that, if she could manage to, their mother would home school them to the best of her ability.

"It'll be good," he murmured to himself, sitting on the wooden outcrop. Testing it earlier, it creaked under his weight and nearly broke. He was just a hop away from the white balcony.

Bucky sat, swinging his leg in the air. He eyed the blond as he stepped out onto his balcony again. Bucky caught his breath. It was time to be social.

It was time to meet Steve Rogers.


	3. Three

Bucky sat on the wooden outcrop and watched as the blond followed his movements. Clearing his throat, Bucky flashed a confident grin. He was actually a social person, and, while he would have wanted more time to mentally prepare himself, the time was presenting itself right then.

The boy had a sketchbook in his lap, and his eyebrows were raised as he watched the brunet wobble as he stood up. The outcrop was very unstable. Bucky held his arms out for extra balance and nodded, friendly.

"Hey, there." He beamed at him. "I'm Bucky, your new neighbor."

"Steve Rogers," the blond said slowly. Bucky mulled the name over in his head. An old-fashioned name, but it suited him. "Sorry, are you sure that's safe?"

"Nope," Bucky said dismissively, unbothered. He had done more dangerous things before. Although, after nearly teetering over the edge, Bucky asked, "Hey, can I come over?"

Steve blinked at him. "Uh, sure."

Bucky nodded and thought on this. How was he going to do this without falling twenty-something feet to the ground? His tongue between his teeth, he jumped off of the outcrop like a diving board. It wobbled and creaked, making him anxious.

Bucky managed to land on the railing, his arms flailing for balance, alarm bells sounding in his head, screaming, "Moron! Moron!"

And then the blond -- Steve -- took his hand and pulled him to safety, his sketchbook tossed to the side as he'd gotten to his feet. Bucky stumbled against his chest and instantly backed off, flushing red. Even for him, this was bold.

"Thanks." He breathed out a sigh of relief. Steve managed a small smile and ducked his head in a quick nod.

Bucky took the time to smooth out his rumpled sweater and fix his windblown hair, feeling his eyes on him. "Nice place you got here," he finally said when Steve kept silent. He glanced back to his siblings outside, running around the yard.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve agreed quietly, looking embarrassed. He didn't have the best people skills. Then again, he'd never had a boy leap onto his balcony after the first meeting.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Bucky mused. He cringed - that was a great conversation starter. He was sure he was making such a great impression.

Steve bit his lip and shrugged, looked to the horizon, at his hands, anywhere but Bucky. Bucky - it certainly was an interesting name. Steve was screaming internally. He was making a horrible first impression.

"What do you do for fun?" Bucky tried again for a conversation, and this time Steve forced himself to meet his eyes. Bucky was caught by how blue they were, how bright.

"Um, not much, really," Steve finally said, finally sounding more relaxed. Bucky nodded for him to continue, smiling. That made Steve smile as well. "I draw."

Bucky's eyes lit up. "Really? Can I see?"

Steve couldn't help but blush. He smiled at him briefly and shuffled through his papers, searching for the drawing he wanted. Finally, he handed him a rough outline sketch of a soldier, his face in shadow.

Bucky grinned. "That's awesome," he gushed. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks." He restacked his papers and looked at the brunet, taking him in. He seemed so bright, so alive. So unlike what Steve was used to.

"I don't really have any hobbies myself," Bucky was saying when Steve zoned back in. "I mean, I can cook and stuff. Baking is the most fun."

Steve was about to comment when another voice cut through. "James Buchanan Barnes, you get down from there right now!"

Bucky leaned over the balcony and shot Emma a look. He gave a long-suffering sigh and offered Steve a timid smile.

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes and climbed back onto the railing. Steve watched as he carefully leapt back over, hugging the side of the house. He stuck his head out the window, then, giving Steve a grin and a mock salute before disappearing.

Steve smiled to himself as he brought his drawing equipment inside. He surely hadn't made an impression on Bucky, but the brunet sure did on him. He was quirky, social, and bright. Steve could get used to that.

////

"Why do you always insist on embarrassing me," Bucky hissed as he rounded on Emma, his face hot. She scowled at him and took a slow breath.

"You were on a stranger's balcony."

Bucky stayed silent. Emma sighed and deflated, her anger gone. "I don't want you getting hurt, okay? You could've fallen. He could've turned out to be insane or something."

"He's not," Bucky huffed a little at her. "He's okay."

Emma leaned against the wall and nodded begrudgingly. "Fine. I only want the best for you, okay?"

Bucky forced himself to smile. "It's okay. I'm fine," he promised. Emma didn't say any more so Bucky retreated to the kitchen to help Christopher and Charlie with dinner.

He thought instead of Steve, the quiet blond from next door. He liked him so far - he wouldn't be able to tell for sure until he knew him better.

He was determined to do just that.


	4. Four

Saturday, a week after moving. Bucky, Christopher, Teddy and Rebecca were not going to be in school. Charlie was already preparing for college - Emma, to keep herself busy, was away most of the time looking for work. Both to help her parents, and to earn a little extra pocket money.

Bucky didn't mind that he wasn't attending school. Well, he did - but complaining about it would get him nowhere.

Besides, he was already learning a lot through Steve.

Bucky had made it his mission to befriend the blond. He came over when he could, which was usually after Steve's school, the "pretentious" school/Modern Hogwarts Bucky's dad had told him about.

It was Saturday.

Bucky leapt over to the balcony, quickly sitting on the railing and crossing his arms. "Hey, Steve baby," he teased. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled up at him, hunched over, doing some Socials homework.

"Still don't understand that nickname, Buck," he reminded. He didn't mind it; he'd just never had a nickname before.

"Suits you," Bucky explained. Steve's smile only grew as he shook his head. Bucky slid to sit beside him, looking over his shoulder.

"Civil War," Steve said, showing him the page, biting his lip as he thought. Bucky watched him quietly. "These parts of America disagreed on if slavery was good or not, the South and the North," he mused. Bucky propped his chin in his hand and listened as Steve listed off information neither would remember.

"What else do you do?" Bucky was lying on his back, looking at him upside down, his legs dangling between the white bars of the railing.

"Some sports, a bit of theatre, art class," Steve said dismissively, with a wave of his hand for good measure. "What about you?"

Bucky grinned. "I ain't putting up with that crap, no siree." Steve raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. "Well, you can tell we... aren't the richest on the block," he said, his tone lowering. Steve shrugged. "So, uh, we aren't in school yet. I'm at home watching the kids, making sure ma's comfortable."

Steve nodded silently.

"Anyway. I always loved science," Bucky continued, his eyes lighting up. Steve reveled in the moment, glad to see someone so happy with something seen as otherwise mundane.

He was surrounded by his parents, and students used to traveling first-class. Nobody he knew could take fifteen minutes to explain why space was beautiful for the smallest reasons.

Steve blinked when he saw Bucky wave a hand in front of his face. "You there, Stevie?"

He smiled and leaned against his door. "Yeah. Go on, Buck."

He could sit there and listen to him all day long.

////

Bucky decided over the next few days that he liked Steve. Steve, who was still very quiet, who had a subtle type of humour that went by unnoticed. Steve who secretly loved drawing cartoons, but never did because he was afraid of being judged for it. Steve, who was stubborn and hot-headed - and incredibly clever.

Bucky sighed softly as he worked on a puzzle with his mom. The other kids were outside, enjoying the sun. Steve was at school - Bucky was indoors.

"Was that a disappointed sigh or..?" Winifred glanced at him. Bucky smiled apologetically.

"Just thinking," he mused, tossing a puzzle piece between his hands. Winifred eyed him and softened, a smile on her face as she hummed. Bucky narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"What?"

"I know what's going on here."

"Oh, really?" Bucky tried to reign in the sarcasm. His mother nudged him and he looked up again. She had that grin on her face. Bucky was growing red.

"Yep. There's a someone, isn't there," Winifred stated.

Bucky sputtered. "What? No! How?"

She shook her head. "Somewhere there's a someone, and I daresay you like them."

"Wha-- you have no proof," Bucky responded, wedging the puzzle piece into place. She looked at him, smug.

"Mm." She went quiet after that, allowing Bucky to stew in his thoughts. "Why listen to me? I mean, I'm just an old woman, so."

"No," Bucky said hastily. His mother smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"Mothers know these things." She kissed his forehead and stood, rubbing her head. "I'm for bed, dear. My head's giving me a little trouble."

"I'll be up with dinner," he replied. She smiled at him gently.

He sat and thought, listening to his siblings yell outside. Shaking his head, he got up and joined them.

He had time to figure out what he needed to figure out.


	5. Five

"Hey, Steve baby," Bucky greeted the next day, the minute Steve got home from school. Steve dropped his bag beside his bed and walked over, giving him a tight smile.

"Hey, Buck." He looked troubled. Bucky tilted his head at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Steve blew out a breath and shrugged. "Parents have this family coming over. The Parkinson's, I think."

Bucky pulled a face. "Gross. Like, fancy people?"

Steve smiled at his reaction and dangled his legs through the bars of the railing. "Yeah. I can't stand any more culture."

Bucky thought, and an idea started to form. He smiled at him, as if to assure him he didn't have to do this alone. "What time tonight?"

"Six thirty," Steve said, noticing his stormy eyes light up again. Bucky gave him the usual grin he saved for him.

"Come on. I happen to be an expert in not-culture," Bucky hummed, getting to his feet. Steve did too, surprised. He had never been to Bucky's before - he supposed today would be the day.

Bucky was standing in his room before Steve knew it. The brunet had become a pro at landing safely enough that the wood barely even creaked. Emma hadn't voiced a complaint in weeks.

"Buck?" Steve said uneasily, shakily climbing onto his railing. He worried what his parents would think, and a knot of dread formed in his stomach. Standing on the edge of the balcony was bad enough. Entering the Barnes's house? They would see it as treason.

Steve felt like that wasn't exaggerating it.

Bucky gave him a quick smile, offering him his hand. "Just a baby hop, Steve." He nodded at him, assuring him it would be okay. "Trust me, okay?"

Steve took a deep breath, butterflies in his stomach. He leapt, and Bucky grabbed his hand.

The jump was smaller than Steve had prepared for - he slammed against Bucky's chest, teetering backwards. Bucky held his arms and pulled him into his room, stumbling over his heels.

Steve fought to catch his breath and Bucky was incredibly aware of his hands on his chest. He let him go, and Steve stepped back.

"Um," he said nervously. "Uh, thanks."

Bucky nodded and waited for him to collect himself. Then Steve looked around, and Bucky could breathe again when the silence disappeared. "Welcome to my extremely humble abode," he announced, lifting his arms into the air only to let them slap against his legs again. "It isn't much, but..."

"I think it's nice," Steve argued, facing him again. Bucky smirked and eyed his room.

"Thanks, but it's crap," he said, hands on his hips. "Still," he sighed. "Better than being homeless."

That seemed to prompt Charlie into the room. He was taller than Steve by a couple inches. Steve stared up at him. Charlie flicked his gaze to Bucky, looking amused.

"So this is the boy we've been hearing about, eh?" Charlie shook Steve's hand.

"Steve Rogers," Steve said and smiled. Charlie grinned back and nodded.

"Pleasure." He looked at Bucky. "I'm Charlie. Bucky's told us all about you."

Bucky reddened as he recalled the past couple weeks. In passing, mentioning what Steve does at school. Talking to Charlie what he looked like. Avoiding his dad's incessant questions about "Do you like this boy?" "What's his major going to be?" "How many siblings does he have?" And, of course, "Will he become a lawyer then?"

(Steve hated the thought of being a lawyer, judge or doctor. His mom was already a surgeon - he had no interest in it)

Steve was turning pink, too. He glanced at the floorboards, suddenly pretending to be very interested in the half-destroyed rubic's cube by the bed closest to him.

Bucky shot Charlie a glare. "Charlie," he hissed. Charlie smirked and rolled his eyes at him.

Bucky quickly led them past Charlie, screaming internally. "Ignore him, he's just an *ss," he laughed nervously.

"Oh, he seems peachy," Steve crooned and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Right," Bucky droned. Steve couldn't help but smirk at him as they walked downstairs.

It wasn't what Steve had been expecting. It wasn't messy, or clean - it was just lived-in - something Steve hadn't actually seen in a while.

As Bucky introduced him to his many siblings, Steve tried to keep track of the easy things to identify them all.

Teddy was soft; Becca was... Becca; Charlie was pretty cool; Christopher was clever. They stepped into the kitchen and ran into Emma.

"Bucky, you talking to yourself again?"

He rolled his eyes to Steve. "Emma thinks that because mom's sick, she can be her stand in," he murmured. Emma turned to face them and she smiled, her usually hard features softening. "This is my friend Steve."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Emma said before facing the brunet again. "Dad's home in an hour, okay? Dinner."

"Fine." He turned to Steve again and looked at him expectantly. "So?"

"So?"

Bucky smiled. "You wanna hang around for a bit? Make a pie, watch a show, go for a walk?"

Steve smiled gratefully. "I'd love to."


	6. Six

Steve grew to see the Barnes's as a weird family - they all got used to him quickly, in only a night. 

He and Bucky had fun attempting to make a pie before Steve had to go. They ended up covered in flour, laughing, and a mess.

Then Bucky saw the clock, and groaned internally. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, Steve, but it's almost six thirty."

"Crap," Steve muttered as he wiped flour off of his shirt. "I'd better head back, then." He hated how reluctant he sounded.

"Come over tomorrow, it'll be Saturday," Teddy piped up. Steve smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." He found himself watching Bucky again as the latter fixed his hair, blew out a quiet breath. He didn't want Steve to go either.

"I'd better be on the balcony," Steve said to him. "Thank you for having me over, I had a good time," he told the rest of them. They said their goodbyes as Steve and Bucky headed back upstairs.

Steve jumped across to the balcony, relieved to find he's getting used to it.  
He turned back around quickly, catching Bucky's attention. "Hey, Buck?" Bucky looked at him. "Thanks for tonight. It was a nice break from it all."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He offered him a crooked grin. "I had fun, and they all seem to really like you." He paused, sidetracked by his thoughts.

Steve took a second to think through his next move. Deciding against better judgement, he asked, "Hey, um... how are you so happy all the time?"

Bucky blinked at him, the question resonating in his head. How was he so happy all the time? He had a lot of reasons to be bitter, and, hell, if it weren't for his family, he would be.

"I have a nice home, I have brothers and sisters. I have my ma, my dad. I have you," he said, hands in his pockets as he stood at the window. The wind was lifting his hair out of his face, messing up Steve's as he stood feet away on his balcony. He still looked perfect to Bucky, despite the wind.

Steve was looking down, nodding slightly. It was almost as if he were asking Bucky for himself, as if Steve needed to know the answers. He looked up again and smiled the most genuine smile Bucky had seen out of him.

"Thank you, Buck," he said quietly. Bucky smiled softly and tilted his head.

"Now go on, get outta here," he said. "Have fun bein' all... posh and proper, punk."

Steve grinned. "Whatever, jerk." He shook his head as he walked into his room and closed the door leading to the balcony.

Bucky leaned against the window frame and sighed, closing his eyes as the wind grew colder, as icy raindrops began to splatter his face.

There was more to Steve than what met the eye. He was just beginning to come out of his shell, and Bucky loved watching him become himself.

"So, what, you're gay?"

Bucky flinched and turned to Charlie, his face hot. "Huh?"

"Bisexual, demisexual, gay, pansexual, asexual..?"

Bucky gave him a look as he collapsed on to his bed. "Shut up, Charlie," he sighed. Charlie shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Chill, little man. Doesn't matter to me."

Bucky, strangely, took comfort in that alone.

////

Dinner did not go well. After meeting the Parkinson's, who looked like blonde vampires drowned in hair grease with attitudes that rivaled Satan himself, Steve had "caused a scene" by explaining in a cold tone why his parents had no right to talk down on the Barnes', which they had been doing for weeks.

Steve had had to keep his lips sealed, but it'd been weighing on him. Bucky was his friend, and didn't deserve to be talked down on just because he wasn't like the Rogers were; he wasn't rich, but he was funny. He wasn't in school, but he was one of the cleverest people Steve had met.

Bucky watched from the window as the storm raged, and Steve sat there. He looked defeated. If it wasn't so windy out, Bucky would've joined him, asked how the night had gone, shared a joke, maybe.

Steve was already soaked. His father was walking out, talking down to him. Steve replied, and Bucky saw his father shake his head at him. Steve's father was a bigger, taller man than Bucky's father was, but in a fight, Bucky would wager that his own dad would win in a heartbeat.

He sat against the wall and huffed a little, wishing he knew what was going on inside the blond's head.

Steve scrubbed his eyes and shook his head, shaking the water off of him. He stood up, wiped his face, and walked back inside.

He had to keep happy. He had to try, for Bucky's sake, at least.


	7. Seven

Saturday morning. Bucky was ready for a calming, quiet day - preferably spent with Steve, but hey, if he had plans, then Bucky would wait.

He looked around the room and tried tidying up some. The smell of leatherwork that had been there weeks ago was now gone, replaced by the smell of teenager. A downgrade, indeed.

So Bucky cleaned, folded his laundry, even made his bed, humming an annoying tune to himself.

And then someone was knocking on his window. He looked up quickly and saw Steve, looking distressed. Bucky's stomach flipped as he stepped over, anxiety already eating away at him. He swung it open and saw Steve more clearly.

Steve was shaking, from lack of balance and shock, it seemed. For a second, Bucky could only stare. He seemed so different. Then, that second was over and he was asking, "Steve? What's wrong?"

"Can I -- " His voice cracked, he tried again. "Can I come in? Please?"

Bucky ushered him inside and Steve wobbled to the floor. Bucky went down with him, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I -- " Steve's breath caught again and he closed his eyes, his hand covering his cheek. It was still stinging - his mother hadn't taken her wedding ring off, and it'd cut a line into his cheek. "Shouldn't be freaking out this much."

"Hey, look at me," Bucky insisted, his hands on his shoulders. "It's fine. Breathe."

Steve ducked his head, drawing in slow breaths. Bucky watched him, and after a second he hesitantly pulled him against him. Steve leaned into him, taking in how warm he is.

"Steve, who hurt you?" Bucky kept his voice quiet, barely a murmur. Steve swallowed and sighed.

"My mom. Last night, they were talking s*** about you, Buck, and I... I told them off."

"Steve," Bucky sighed and sub-consciously pulled him closer. "You don't have to protect us, all right?"

"She called you a mutt. Who the hell does that?" Steve growled and Bucky finally pulled back to look him in the eye. "I said that you're worth ten of her. She doesn't even make the scale," he muttered and Bucky squeezed his shoulder. "God, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Bucky echoed incredulously.

Steve was leaning back again, raking his fingers through his hair. "I should've said something sooner, I should've done more -- "

"I'm gonna stop you there," Bucky interrupted, holding up a hand. "You did everything, Steve. Hell, you did too much. Look at you," he murmured, feeling rage spark inside him as he studied the injury on his face. Slightly swollen, slightly bleeding from the ring. It would bruise for a bit. "Thank you for standing up for us. You didn't have to." He gave him a sad smile. "So, what're you going to do now?"

Steve heaved a breath and offered a smile his way. "I guess I'll go back. I just -- I needed an out," he said. Bucky could understand that. An out.

"Or you could hang out for the day? Might do some baking, might go down to the creek?"

"Yeah?" Steve's smile was beginning to reach his eyes. Bucky could relax when he saw that. He loved seeing Steve happy.

"Don't tell me you haven't gone down to the creek."

"I don't get out much," Steve argued with a grin. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Come on, then."

////

The rest of the day made the morning feel like a bad dream: they went to the creek and caught frogs - Steve and Bucky fell in to the mud. Afterwards they'd all had a water fight - Emma nailed them all with water balloons while the rest teamed up to take Charlie, Bucky, and Steve down. Lastly they baked some cookies and loudly sang along to Winifred's iPod, which blasted tinny 80's music.

However, the day drew to a close all too soon, and Sarah Rogers was over looking for Steve.

Bucky held his hand sub-consciously as they walked to the door. Winifred was cold towards Sarah; Steve was proud of Winifred for standing up to her.

She zeroed in on the two boys holding hands. Steve met her gaze. They stepped outside to talk and Bucky glanced at his hand, surprised at himself.

Charlie was smirking at him, mouthing, "Gay."

Bucky supposed he couldn't argue there. He probably was. Still, the thought left his mind baffled and discombobulated.

He just... liked... Steve. He liked seeing him smile, he liked the way his eyes shone, the stupid half-smile whenever Bucky made a dumb-as-hell joke that made little sense. The head shake when he dismissed a thought, the careful teetering leap across between the balcony and window outcrop.

He accepted it as he watched Steve and his mom, now having made up, walk back to their house.

Bucky was gay.


	8. Eight

Bucky stared at him helplessly from his window. "The incident" had happened four days ago, and Bucky had barely seen him since. Apparently, he was talking to his parents about their attitudes, and their family in general was going through some changes.

Bucky sprang up as soon as Steve walked out onto the balcony. He had to tell him he liked him. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He was confident - he had to keep reminding himself that.

"Hey, Steve baby," he sang as he landed beside him. Steve smiled at him, looking relaxed. Bucky stuck his legs between the bars, and Steve sat against the door, as usual. "How's it going?"

He listened to him rant, nodding along. Every so often Steve would roll his eyes, barely slightly, or he'd smile at something funny, share a dumb joke. Bucky was so pre-occupied he barely heard what he was saying.

There was a lull of silence after his last sentence and he thought on it hard, panicking if he'd said the wrong thing. Steve was looking at him, and Bucky was looking back.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest here." He gave him a sheepish look. "I'm actually really tempted to kiss you right now."

Months earlier, Steve would have been a babbling, red-in-the-face mess. He would've attempted to say something witty only to have it fail miserably. Now, though, he was ready. So he smiled a confident smile and leaned forward.

"So what's stopping you?" he said softly.

Bucky blushed and slowly leaned in, and Steve sealed the gap, tilting his head. Bucky cupped his cheek with one hand, the other on the ground. Steve had his hands on his chest, warm and there.

They pulled away after a moment. Steve saw Bucky sitting there, frozen in place, eyes closed as he processed what had just happened.

God, Steve thought to himself. He's beautiful. That was so unfair to Steve's poor little heart.

"Not what I expected," Bucky finally murmured, shooting Steve his signature grin.

"Better?" Steve teased.

"Mm," Bucky hummed in agreement. They continued to kiss for as long as they wanted; they had all the time in the world. They were still hesitant, still worried of getting caught, but that would fade.

"Buck," Steve said quietly when they pulled away again to catch their breath. Steve couldn't look him in the eyes, so he leaned against him and buried his face in his neck. "I like you." His voice was muffled.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me," Steve said as he sat back and looked at him, chewing his lip. "I really like you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but -- "

Bucky shook his head and smiled, looking down. "I like you too," he promised. The silence fell again and they looked at each other.

"So what do we do?"

Bucky swallowed. His parents didn't know. They were usually easy-going, yes, but... he was still scared.

"I don't know." He laughed a little, nervously. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, studying him quietly. After a moment, Bucky stood up and Steve watched him.

"We should do something," Bucky declared. "Are you free tonight?"

Steve made a face. "Wednesday. Soccer meet at seven," he explained. Bucky nodded a little.

"Well, you still need to practice, right?"

Steve smiled.

"Let's do it."

////

Bucky found a rubber ball they had in the house and he and Steve began to practice. Bucky tried not to focus on the fact that they had indeed kissed, and that now whenever he looked at Steve he felt a jolt in his stomach and couldn't help the stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Buck! Buck--!"

And the blond barreled into him, slamming him into the ground. The ball bounced into their version of 'goal' - the gutter nearby.

Bucky stared up into his eyes as the blond pushed off of his chest. Both of them were red in the face.

"This seems to happen a lot," Steve finally laughed, sitting up properly, still somewhat sitting on Bucky's lap.

"Steve, will you join us for dinner tonight?" Winifred yelled out the window. Steve scrambled off of the brunet.

"Sorry, soccer practice. Thanks, though, Mrs. B," he replied, brushing himself off. Winifred shot Bucky a knowing smile as she pulled back into the house, shouting, "Friday night then!"

"Sounds good!" Bucky answered as he stood up as well, retrieving the ball and tossing it between his hands. "Friday?" He turned to Steve, who nodded. "Hey, before you go?"

He stepped closer and kissed him quickly, then smiled. "Sorry," he murmured. "But now that I can -- "

"No, please," Steve replied, blushing deep red. Bucky opened his mouth to retort but closed it again promptly.

God, he was in deep. He liked him. Steve liked him back. They were becoming a thing.

Bucky's first partner was a blond boy. He'd gotten his first kiss that day. He felt lighter than air, jittery, gleeful.

But he couldn't tell his parents. Could he?

////

"Mom, Dad," he started after Steve had gone to practice and he'd retreated inside. "Guys," he added, turning to the rest of his siblings. He clapped his hands together and rocked nervously.

All eyes were on him. He swallowed, butterflies in his stomach.

"So, ah..," He paused and swallowed again. "I think I'm... gay."

Charlie clapped once and pointed at him, grinning. Rebecca nodded and Emma raised her eyebrows. He turned to his parents: Winifred looked smug. George looked shocked, and slightly unimpressed.

"Well, yeah." Emma smirked at him. "Who blushes that much around their friend?"

"I knew it!" Charlie called, bouncing forward a little.

"Steve's nice," Teddy added, smiling as he doodled on the floor. Rebecca nodded her agreement. 

"So you two kissed?" Christopher chimed in, only to be hushed by Emma.

He ignored their comments, eyes locked on his father. Winifred followed his gaze and hastily chimed in.

"Isn't that wonderful, George dear?" With no response, she looked to Bucky again and smiled her gentle smile. "I'm proud of you, honey. By the way, I knew from the very beginning."

Bucky smiled back. "Dad?" he prompted uneasily. George worked a smile onto his face -- it didn't reach his eyes.

"I had no idea, son," he replied, slowly blowing out a breath. "Gay, that's... boys liking boys?"

"Well, yeah. I, uh -- " He wrung his hands nervously. "Like Steve. I like Steve."

George blinked once and nodded.

The silence that followed was awkward. Christopher oohed quietly, hiding behind his book and watching them with a grin on his face.

George got up, still nodding, and took Winifred by the hand. "I'm still unfamiliar with the terms, um... honey?" He looked at her uncertainly. Winifred got the message and smiled reassuringly at the kids.

"Go clean up dinner, okay?"

They scattered without another word.

Bucky was disappointed, to say the least.


	9. Nine

Steve fell to the ground with a grunt, pushing himself up slowly.

"f**," the person muttered as they stood over him. Steve got up and cocked his head, stepping up close.

"Got a problem with me, say it to my face."

"I prefer the more creative outlet," the bully answered with a grin, before swinging a punch at his face.

////

Thursday was not a good day.

"Hey, Steve baby," Bucky sighed as he hopped over, sitting cross-legged. Steve raised a hand in greeting, staring at his sketchbook. Bucky looked over his shoulder and winced for him.

Pencil scribbles all over his most recent art piece, tearing the paper, destroying it. Bucky looked at him worriedly.

"Stevie?" he said softly. Steve took a breath and met his gaze, finally working a smile onto his face. Bucky eyed the bruise on his cheek, but all he did was smile back sadly and brush his hand across the bruise gently. "They just... don't understand."

"No, Buck, they were bullies," Steve sighed as he ran his thumb over the pencil grooves. He forced another faint smile - bitter, fake. "It's okay. Wasn't that great any way."

"Doll..."

Steve looked at him. "Doll?"

Bucky slowly turned red, realising what he'd said, then redder when he remembered what his parents had said in turn. "I talked to my parents," he said hastily, steering them back to comfortable territory. Steve sat up straighter and raised his eyebrows.

"And?"

Bucky deflated, chewing his lip. "Dad... isn't thrilled."

Steve seemed to dim, but he took a breath and nodded a little. "So?"

"I'll talk to him," Bucky promised. They sat in silence for a second. "We need a break," he said suddenly and Steve whipped his head up, alarmed.

"What?"

"No! No, not that type of break," he assured and Steve felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. "We should do something."

"That would be great," Steve agreed and Bucky smiled.

////

A picnic shouldn't have been this impossible to plan, yet there Bucky was, standing in the middle of his kitchen, glaring at the surrounding food.

All he needed to do was make some simple sandwiches. Apparently, that was too much to handle.

"You're making this a bigger issue than it needs to be," Rebecca sighed as she walked over. "Look." She whipped one together quickly and showed Bucky how to. Once he got the hang of it, she walked back over to Christopher and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

Christopher grinned devilishly and nodded.

////

A picnic. Bucky nervously packed and repacked everything, then went to collect Steve.

He stepped up to the Rogers' front door and knocked, his stomach twisting. He took a deep, calming breath and mentally prepared himself.

He wanted to do a proper introduction - after all, if Steve was to be his boyfriend, wouldn't he have to meet his parents eventually?

He decided that now wasn't the time to think about it.

It was Mrs. Rogers who opened the door. They stood there in silence for a second, sizing each other up, before Mrs. Rogers smiled and shook his hand gracefully.

"I've heard so much about you, dear," she crooned. Bucky smiled humourlessly.

"Likewise," he replied. "Could Steve come out for a picnic?"

"Steve's busy with his studies, dear," she answered empathetically, working her face into a convincing frown. Bucky pursed his lips and rocked on his heels.

"It wouldn't be too long," he said and he watched her think it over. Finally she sighed softly and smiled, disappearing back into the house, pushing the door open.

"Come in," she called as she swept up the stairs in search of her son.

Bucky stood there, floored. His house was amazing - clean wooden floors that looked recently polished, an office filled with knick-knacks and bookshelves filled to the brim with fiction and non-fiction stories. A kitchen with all the needed utensils. (Bucky's family couldn't afford much - An oven, a fridge, a microwave)

It looked scrubbed within an inch of its life, glowing.

"Hey," Steve said with a smile as he stepped over. Bucky smiled back.

"Nice place you got."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So? Good to go?"

"Mm. So I figured we'd head down to the creek -- "

"Steven, I want you back by eight, understand?" Mrs. Rogers walked over and stood between them, her hands on her hips. Steve looked at her and slowly went red, then forced himself to nod.

"Yes, mother," he replied. She smiled and smoothed out his hair. Bucky watched the two, amused. Steve turned to walk out with Bucky in tow but Mrs. Rogers stopped him again.

"You have something on your face, Steve -- "

"Mom--!" Steve huffed and brushed her away. Bucky smiled at how embarrassed Steve looked. She pulled back and sighed.

"Fine. At least give me a kiss."

Steve looked at Bucky quickly, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Steve, muttering to himself, allowed his mother to kiss his cheek.

"Have fun, boys," she cheerily called out the door as they left.

////

"So annoying." Steve shook his head and looked at Bucky, who still looked amused. "What?"

"You and her," he commented, jerking his head back towards Steve's house. "'Mother?'" he quoted. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was raised calling her 'mother'. Not a big deal."

"Did they do the accent, too? The, uh, what's the word I'm looking for -- " Bucky walked along a fallen tree, the picnic basket loose on his arm.

Steve smiled and shook his head as he looked up at him. "Snobby? Posh?"

"Snob," Bucky agreed and looked at him. "Not you, though. You're just... couth."

"Right." He scoffed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm a mess, though," Bucky said dismissively. "Weird how we worked out, huh?" Steve looked up at him. The look in his eyes told Bucky that Steve saw him as so much more, and that stopped him in his tracks.

"You're amazing," Steve said softly and Bucky stared at the ground, cheeks burning. Steve smiled at him and kept walking, and Bucky followed, his heart fluttering rapidly in his chest.

When they sat down, all Hell broke loose.

Rebecca giggled as Christopher threw a handful of mud. It slapped Bucky in the face and he whirled around to look at Steve, who was peacefully eating a sandwich.

"Really, Steve? Throwing mud? That's quite uncouth."

"Mud?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows. Bucky was already gathering more mud to get him back. "Buck -- Buck, my sandwich--!"

A face full of mud forced Steve to fight back. That, and the loss of his sandwich. That was the last straw.

They tackled each other and wrestled in the mud, the sun hot overhead. Bucky pinned Steve, hot and out of breath, caked in mud. Grunting, Steve rolled him over into the creek with a solid splash.

Steve leaned back on his heels, watching him. Bucky looked so betrayed, and Steve couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky pulled Steve in as well, and the blond crashed against his chest, splashing them both.

"Well, now we're both messy and soaked. Good job," Steve said sarcastically.

"You started it," Bucky defended as he began trying to clean himself off. Steve shook his head and tried to get the mud off of his face.

Their clothes were ruined, now, and Steve only hoped he wouldn't get into trouble because of it.

Muttering to himself, he pulled his shirt off and began scrubbing it in the water. Bucky pointedly looked away, coughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, calm down," Steve dismissed, not looking up from what he's doing. Bucky looked at him discreetly and slowly went red.

"I forget sometimes that while you're a nerd, you're a sportsperson," he finally said in a meek voice. Steve smirked and looked up at him, amused.

He pulled his slightly cleaner shirt back on and leaned back, shaking his hair out. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool water.

Thursday wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Ten

"We should head back soon," Bucky said absently as he watched the sun sink lower into the horizon. Steve nodded.

They'd gotten out of the water hours ago and had mostly done nothing, and those hours doing nothing, Bucky would treasure forever.

"Oh, hey," Steve said suddenly, sitting up. "I've got a soccer game coming up this weekend."

Bucky perked up. "Yeah? When? At your school?"

"Four o'clock, Rosewood Secondary School," Steve recited. Bucky grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be there."

Steve smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Buck. It's our fifth game of the season and I just really hope I actually get to play this one," he said and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I was benched a lot because of injuries," Steve explained. "I'm, uh, a bit of a clutz."

"Huh." Bucky studied him a moment. "Wouldn't have expected that from one of their most gifted students."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Not really one of the most gifted," he said as they began packing up the remains of their lunch.

"You're smart and talented, shut up," Bucky answered, nudging him. Steve smiled a little.

////

George stood in the window while his son and Steve bounced the rubber ball back and forth. Steve bounced it on his knees and Bucky grinned as he watched him.

George frowned to himself as he rapped his knuckles against the window. Bucky looked up and George waved awkwardly. Bucky raised an eyebrow but turned back to Steve, and they began talking.

"He nervous about me being here?" Steve murmured. Bucky shook his head, glancing back up to the window.

"Hope not." Bucky scuffed the ground with his shoe. "He's a good guy, he just doesn't understand."

"Yeah."

George knocked again and Bucky sighed. "Be right back." He ran inside and up the stairs, careful not to wake his mom.

George stood in the window. Bucky watched his shoulders slump. "Bucky?"

"What's up?" Bucky cautiously stepped into the room. George turned around and offered him a small smile, and a sigh.

"You and Steve, son. I -- "

Bucky closed his eyes, prepared. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that this is a mistake, but if it is?" Bucky took a shaky breath. "Then let it be my mistake. I like Steve, Dad, I really, really do. And -- I just -- "

"I understand," George said quietly. He paused for a second. "Buck, I want to introduce you to someone. Her name's Natalia, I know her father, Ivan. She's coming to visit her friend Dmitri."

Bucky stared at him incredulously. "You want me to meet a girl?"

George lifted his hands in a simple gesture, raising his eyebrows. "You two might hit it off, and -- " Bucky stared at him and swallowed hard, then his gaze flickered to the window. To Steve, sitting in the grass, his hair blowing in the wind. Bucky kept telling him to get it trimmed. "Either way, she's coming here and I told Ivan I'd keep an eye out for her. The least you can do is meet her."

"Right." Bucky's voice was harder. "You want a girl I've never met to change me. You want me to date this girl and break up with Steve."

"Now, I never said that," George said sternly, crossing his arms. "All I ask is you give it a chance. Maybe you'll make a new friend."

"Sure." Bucky looked at him and walked out briskly.

////

The week droned on and on while Bucky wrestled with everything. Meeting a girl he was supposed to "hit it off with" never sounded like much fun.

So, instead, he focused on Steve and found himself calming down.

He hadn't expected him to become such a huge part of his life. It seemed fairytale, a simple story, but here it was, come to life, and Bucky loved it.

He liked Steve a lot, and no girl was going to change that. Satisfied, Bucky rolled over in bed and looked at Charlie, and felt the doubts creep in again. So he sat up against the wall and run his fingers through his messy hair.

"Charlie," he said softly, leaning over and kicking him in the leg. Charlie grunted and rolled over, the bed frame creaking under his weight. "Charlie," he hissed.

Charlie blinked at him, bleary-eyed. "What do you want? It's four in the morning," Charlie hissed back, rubbing his eyes.

"What do I do about Steve?"

Charlie stared at him as he processed his question. "As in, you have a legitimate problem in your relationship or you've realised you're actually hella straight?"

"God no," Bucky muttered. "I really like him, Charlie."

"We've heard, yes." His sarcasm didn't escape Bucky, but he decided not to comment.

"Dad wants to set me up with a girl."

The silence stretched while Charlie thought, then he started giggling.

"You're doomed, little brother."

Bucky threw a pillow at his face.

////

"Soccer!" Teddy threw a hacky sack at Bucky as he thundered down the stairs. "Can we come?"

Bucky was about to interject when Emma piped up. "It's been weeks since they've gotten out of the house," she added, gesturing with a sausage. Bucky groaned a little and turned to his mom, who raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, be a dear and bring your siblings to your boyfriend's soccer game," she chided, giving him pointed look. Bucky was about to interject again, but changed his mind and finally nodded.

"Fine." He looked at Teddy, who beamed and wrapped around his legs. Bucky smiled at the gesture. "Go get dressed, weirdo."

He grabbed a paper plateful of sausages, saluted to his mom, and marched up to his room. He had all day, but he wanted to see Steve.

Busy with his studies, Steve hadn't been able to hang out much. Soccer practice was insane, and apparently, exams were soon. Charlie would go to college in the new school year; summer was coming up.

Bucky, for once, was glad he didn't have to go to school.

He leapt across to the balcony again -- he'd missed doing that so much -- and knocked on Steve's door. A half-asleep Steve answered, pulling the glass door open and blinking tiredly at the bright-eyed Bucky beaming at him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he crooned as he handed over the plate he'd made up. Steve looked at it slowly, then back up at Bucky. "I noticed your car was gone so I assumed your parents are out to work now? And, ah, I didn't know if you'd eaten, so," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck and motioning to the plate of food.

"Thanks, I love sausages," Steve mumbled as he accepted the plate, disappearing back into his room. Bucky stood there and tried not to laugh. Steve poked his head back out. "Don't take my words out of context."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Steve baby." Bucky stepped into the room and closed the door. Steve was sleepily chewing his food and Bucky leaned back on his bed. "Type'a bed you even got?"

"It's called the Prince's Majesty or something like that," Steve sighed. "I need coffee."

"Prince's Majesty?" Bucky chuckled and shook his head. "Suits you."

Steve smirked and walked out, and Bucky followed. They had the house to themselves that day, up until 3:30 at least.

They could do what they wanted until the game.


	11. Eleven

Laying on the floor was surprisingly therapeutic. Steve was lying face down on the floor, an empty cup of coffee next to him.

"Exams look like fun," Bucky commented as he kneeled beside him. Steve groaned wordlessly.

"They're hell," he answered, rolling over to look at him. "A math exam, a socials exam, a P.E. exam?" He shook his head gently. "No. P.E. exams should not exist."

Bucky lay beside him and rested his head on his arms. "My poor Stevie."

"I know, right?" Steve said sarcastically. "Any way, the thing's tonight. You still coming?"

"Of course." Bucky tilted his head a little and pulled a face. "Along with my three younger siblings."

Steve smiled. "Babysitting?"

"Ha, ha," Bucky answered sardonically. Steve grinned and closed his eyes.

"I like 'em," he added. Bucky rolled his eyes and lay on his side to face him properly. Steve looked peaceful again and Bucky's heart melted as he looked at him; his messy hair that hadn't yet been fixed back, his slow breathing, his fluttering eyelashes, and --

"You're starin' at me, Buck," Steve murmured and Bucky turned his head, embarrassed.

"You... look cute, and as maybe-boyfriend-but-long-term-booty-call I feel like I can admire that."

Steve looked at him then, earnest. "We don't have a title."

"Do we need one?"

Steve regarded him quietly for a second. "Long term booty call," he said slowly and Bucky flushed red.

"I'm not good at names -- "

"You know what a booty call is, Buck?" Steve propped his head in his hand, looking amused.

"But -- "

"That would require more than just... kissing," Steve laughed nervously and Bucky swallowed, his eyes darting briefly from Steve's eyes to his lips and back again. "But I like just kissing," Steve added quietly and Bucky nodded in agreement and sat up.

"Hey Steve, baby?" Steve sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Can I kiss you?" Bucky looked so hopeful, eyes wide with admiration, his lips slightly parted.

Steve couldn't say no to that. He leaned in, his hands on Bucky's shoulders, and he moved to sit on his legs. Bucky held him secure and deepened the kiss, parting their lips, and Steve took a sharp breath.

Bucky slowly ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, and Steve tilted his head, their kiss lingering. He leaned in again and pressed Bucky against the back of the couch, and Bucky shifted so Steve could sit more comfortably on him.

They were slow, careful, lingering. Bucky fell deeper and deeper for Steve; Steve did the same for Bucky.

"Wait," Steve panted as they broke away, his head tingling as Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. "We should do something today. We only ever -- only ever stay around here."

"Yeah?" Bucky mumbled against his neck, pulling back to look at him. "Paint the town red type deal?"

Steve smiled breathlessly and nodded. "We'll be back before three."

"Sounds like a plan, Rogers," he agreed. "Oh, Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"You gotta stop kissing me like that."

Steve sat back, a knot forming in his throat. "Oh. Sorry, I -- "

"Because when I kiss you," Bucky continued in a quieter voice, "I feel like I could never compare to what you do to me."

Steve looked away and blushed, hesitating from getting up. Making the decision for him, Bucky swooped him up and held him secure around his waist. Steve clung to him for balance.

Bucky walked up the stairs and waited outside while Steve finally got himself dressed for the day, thinking about what'd just occurred and deciding that Steve had to be the best kisser out there.

He didn't want to test that with anyone else.

////

They went to town, a half hour walk away. It was cloudy out, but warm, so they enjoyed it.

"So. Where to first?" Steve looked at Bucky as they stepped off the curb. Bucky blew out a breath and shrugged, meeting his eyes.

"You're the expert, I've never been down here," he said and Steve looked at him incredulously.

"No kidding." Steve looked around for inspiration. "Oh! Aquarium?" His eyes lit up and Bucky grinned enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, Stevie."

////

It was darker inside than Bucky would've thought. When he saw all the different fish, he started spouting scientific facts and Steve watched him, amused.

Bucky looked more excited than Steve had ever seen him, and dragged him around to point out all the animals. In one tank there were jellyfish, in another starfish and snails.

Steve just enjoyed himself watching Bucky light up like that, happy about something miniscule.

"You're probably an otter," Bucky mused and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Skinny and loves rocks?"

"Soft and cute," Bucky explained and Steve snorted, rolling his eyes, blushing. "What's your favourite aquatic animal?"

"Shark," Steve responded as they walked through the hall, and he studied the colourful fish.

"Did you know that sharks have forty to forty-five teeth in seven rows?"

Steve smiled and listened to him gush about random creatures of the sea.

////

As they turned to go, Steve hissed a curse and ducked back behind the corner of the wall. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Those guys who ruined my drawing," Steve muttered. Bucky set his jaw and Steve watched as anger flashed in his eyes. He started walking toward them and Steve grabbed his wrist. "Buck," he said urgently, pleading him with his eyes not to go. Bucky searched his face and slowly relaxed.

"They shouldn't be able to get away with s*** like that," he growled and Steve put a steadying hand on his shoulder, looking at him carefully.

"Look, we can't fix what happened. Right? So let's just go. I'll ignore them, it's fine."

"It's not fine," Bucky muttered. Steve blew out a breath and walked past.

They didn't notice them.

////

Despite the near catch, the day went smoothly.

Bucky arrived home after saying goodbye to Steve. The blond initiated another kiss -- Rebecca watched, grinning from her window in the room she shared with her other siblings.

"Bucky's got a crush," she sang and Christopher rolled his eyes.

"Boyfriend," he corrected, not looking up from his colouring page. Rebecca shrugged, eyes shining.

"Still cute, whatever he is."

Bucky walked in and ignored the smug looks on Charlie and Emma's faces. He rolled his eyes as Rebecca and Teddy poked and teased at him. Christopher didn't seem to care either way.

"So." Emma crossed her arms, amusement in her face. "How's it going between you two?"

Bucky flushed red and waved her off. "Um -- Good? So what? We kissed."

"Kids, the soccer game's in an hour," Winifred said as she slowly came down the stairs. Bucky was thankful for the change of subject. He waited as his siblings ran about the house, getting ready to see the game.

Bucky was excited. He knew Steve would do great.


	12. Twelve

Steve searched the crowd and his eyes landed on Bucky's, and he grinned and waved enthusiastically. Bucky beamed back. Rebecca shook his arm and he turned to her.

"When's Steve gonna play?"

Bucky explained the premise of the game while Steve jogged over to his team and they discussed tactics.

The day had gotten colder, the wind biting at them, clouds overhead promising a storm later. Steve prayed for better weather during the game.

"Let's go, let's go! Stevie, you got this," Bucky shouted, cheering him on. Steve smiled to himself. He knew Bucky wasn't a sports person -- he'd much rather learn the sciences, he said. But Steve appreciated the enthusiasm he brought and the unwavering loyalty.

Maybe he'd take Bucky to the museum one day. He shifted positions and blew out a breath. He could think about that later. Now, they were mere minutes away from the beginning of the game.

Bucky tried to keep his siblings' attention on the game. Teddy kept getting distracted by a lady bug crawling on the bench. Bucky was so preoccupied that he missed the start. The shouting from the crowd started uproariously, suddenly. The kids covered their ears, but screamed right along, cheering Steve's team on.

They were good, polished, Bucky noticed as he watched them run up the field, and Steve managed his own quite well. He wasn't always the lead, and didn't get the ball sometimes, but he was still determined.

Bucky half-rose out of his seat when Steve was tripped and went skidding across the grass, rolling to a halt. "Come on, Stevie!" he yelled. Steve got up, breathless, and Bucky loved that grin on his face. Steve was loving this.

He jumped back into the game and Bucky leaned back, and was kneed in the shoulder. He turned around and eyed a redheaded girl. She looked bored.

"Oh, sorry."

Bucky ducked his head. "Don't worry about it." He turned back around and watched Steve get his first score of the game. The teams were tied 5-5. There were three minutes left until the end of the game.

Steve had the ball and was running back down the field, faking passes left and right. Bucky watched, impressed with the way he zigged and zagged across the grass. Two minutes, then one, then thirty seconds passed.

He kicked it and slid across the ground with the force. Time ticked away and Steve got the goal, boosting their overall score in time before the game ended.

Bucky jumped up and cheered for him, grinning. "That's my Stevie!" he hollered. Steve blushed as he shook his head and met up with the rest of his team. The crowd began to file out, so Bucky hopped down the bleachers and jogged over to Steve.

"Hey, you were great!" He grinned at him and pulled him into a quick hug. Steve laughed and shook his head, hugging him back, blushing.

"Uh, guys, this is Bucky," Steve introduced, turning to the rest of the team. He looked nervous, so Bucky smiled at them and gave a little wave. Someone had to be the confident one.

"So this is Barnes?" Another kid spoke up, smirking as he stepped closer. "T'Challa," he introduced, offering a hand. Bucky smiled and shook it.

"Sam Wilson," another kid introduced, stepping forward and grinning. Bucky nodded and shook his hand too.

Steve stepped over to T'Challa while Bucky met the team. T'Challa looked at him, amused.

"You froze," he said. Steve looked at him incredulously.

"What? I never freeze," he dismissed. T'Challa raised his eyebrows and merely nodded, then clapped his shoulder.

"Okay, Captain," he replied. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes then walked back over to Bucky.

"Captain?" Bucky raised his eyebrows at him, smirking. "Didn't know you could pull rank, Stevie."

"Barely," Steve dismissed as he scuffed at the ground. The kids ran over and Rebecca ranted about the game while Christopher pointed out all the mistakes Steve had made. Bucky smiled as he watched them.

"... good to go?"

He blinked and nodded, then took Steve's hand. The blond ignored the whoops of his team as he and the Barnes' strode away.

////

"Bucky," George called, waving him into the house. Feeling bold, Bucky paused and turned to Steve while his siblings shoved past them.

"You were great," Bucky praised and Steve smiled at the ground. Bucky beamed and kissed his cheek, fully aware of George watching from behind. He heard him cough and he smiled as he pulled back to look at Steve.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Don't get in trouble," Steve warned, his voice low. Bucky smirked and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Me? Never," he murmured and winked, then turned back to his dad while Steve started walking again.

George didn't look happy. "Natalia's waiting inside."

Bucky's heart sank and he nodded, pushing past his dad to get inside. George caught his shoulder.

"She's a lovely girl," he said quietly before letting him go. "Maybe you just need to meet that perfect girl, huh?"

Bucky swallowed and looked down, his pleasant mood already soured by the turn of events. 'Meet the perfect girl' and he'll suddenly be straight.

"Straight is not the default, dad," he said quietly before stepping into the house, working a smile onto his face.

There sat a redheaded girl, about his height, tucking her hair behind her ear. She glanced up, and Bucky recognised that bored look.

"Hi. We met earlier," he spoke after an awkward minute of silence.

"I kicked you. Apologies." She sounded sarcastic.

Bucky couldn't quite place her accent at first, but it sounded intriguing, so he sat down and crossed his arms. Luckily, his dad was waiting outside, pretending to water some plants, humming to himself.

"Wanna go to my room?" he finally asked through a poorly-masked sigh. Natalia regarded him a second before nodding and standing abruptly, every movement precise, smooth, quick like a cat. Unnerving. Deciding to brush this aside, Bucky smiled at her reassuringly and led her upstairs.

"So your father told me to meet you. Why?" She cocked her head at him and he blinked in surprise at her straight-forward nature.

"Oh, okay. Well, basically..."

He started talking, hesitantly at first, but as time went by and Natalia didn't argue or talk back, Bucky ended up telling her the entire story.

He, of course, started at the very beginning; the moment he fell in love, Steve's quirks he adored, the drama, the excitement. Their first kiss -- and he stopped, took a breath, and looked at her meekly.

She was smiling. "You're hella gay, Barnes."

And Bucky knew he could trust her.


	13. Thirteen

Natalia hopped down the stairs and fixed her jacket, and shot Bucky a look.

"I'll catch you later," she said before walking out. After a moment, George walked back in and grinned at his son.

"So? What about that? She's a nice girl, right?"

Bucky merely nodded. "She is." Best to keep his dad happy for now, he supposed. And his answer made George almost visibly slump in relief. Wow, six for six straight kids! Nice save, George. Bucky assumed those thoughts were running through his head. (The joke was on him -- Emma was actually panromantic but elected to keep that to herself for as long as she could.)

"So? Any plans this week?" George was changing the subject, but Bucky could practically hear the thinly veiled question of 'you going to see that girl again?'

"Nope." Bucky sat on the couch, leaned back and folded his arms. George nodded, thinking.

"Well, summer's coming up, right? How many weeks are left?"

"Two or three?" Bucky tried to remember anything that Steve might've said during one of his anxiety-fueled rants. "Exams are in a week, so... two weeks left, I guess."

"Going to find a job?" George pressed and Bucky shrugged, pursing his lips. He had worked before pulling weeds and gardening, but that hardly counted as a full-time job.

"Don't know." The brunet wished to leave the conversation - desperately. George seemed to sense this, so he nodded vaguely and straightened up, his back cracking as he let out a slow sigh.

"Okay. Think about it," he finally said as he left.

Bucky looked up at the ceiling and huffed out a breath, closing his eyes. So summer was in two weeks, Steve's exams were in a week, Natalia was going to be a part of his life (as long as his dad had a say in it; well, Bucky could always use a friend) and his mother was still sick. His mother...

Bucky got up and went to see her upstairs. She was almost asleep, her eyes trained on the window, the faint sunlight streaming through. Bucky managed to work a smile onto his face as he walked over. Being with his mom always seemed to make things better.

Winifred smiled when she saw him, and she pushed herself into a sitting position, her hair in loose strands around her face. "Finally decided to see your old mother, hmm?" She was smiling that gentle smile. Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled back, taking her hand. "Did you meet that girl?"

"Natalia?" Bucky nodded, shrugging, smiling a rueful smile. "She's nice enough, yeah. She's very straight-forward."

"You aren't dating her." Winifred didn't pose it as a question and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well. Good. Because -- because you know I'm gay, right? That's why?"

"No, because she doesn't deserve that," she joked and he chuckled, looking away, his mind diverting to Steve.

Winifred watched him and smiled as she saw that look come over his face. "I'll talk to your father. The time he grew up in didn't allow same sex relationships, and I know that's no excuse," she added quickly, holding her hand up as she noticed Bucky was about to chime in. "But he'll come around, dear. He always does."

Bucky smiled gratefully and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, ma."

Winifred smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's my job to look out for you, okay? And I hate seeing you upset." She studied him for a second. "Keep smiling, James. I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too."

////

Bucky landed on the balcony, used to the feeling by now. He knocked on the door and didn't get an answer immediately, but a couple minutes later Steve pulled the balcony door open and managed a smile.

"Hey, Buck," he breathed as he stepped out and crossed his arms against the cold.

"Hey, doll," Bucky answered, smiling. Steve shuffled over and pressed his face against his chest, letting his arms dangle. Bucky smiled and spread his arms out to make room, then wrapped him in a hug. Steve sighed and wordlessly hugged him back.

"I take it studying is going well."

Steve slowly looked up at him. "I've memorized five different wars from the 40's up to the 90's, I know many different leaders and who they did, what they did, and why, I know the world map like the back of my hand and I really need a nap."

"Then go to bed, weirdo," Bucky insisted, hugging him tighter before letting him go again. Steve ran a hand over his hair and shrugged.

"I haven't been able to sleep," he huffed, sounding frustrated. Bucky knew about his anxiety, and his sleeping problems that occasionally popped up now and then because of said anxiety.

Bucky was silent as he thought. "How do you rich people listen to music? Hire an orchestra?" he finally said and Steve rolled his eyes and smiled.

"For what?"

"For listening to music. Duh," Bucky answered, a playful grin on his face. Steve shook his head as he led Bucky into his room and grabbed his iPod, shooting Bucky a look.

"What are we doing this for?"

Bucky glanced through his iPod and smiled when he spotted a song called "Between the Bars" by one of his father's favourite artists, Elliott Smith.

"Music always helps calm me down," Bucky explained as he pressed play. Steve looked at him and the brunet smiled reassuringly, nodding at him. "Come on. Dance with me?"

Steve couldn't say no to that face. He took his hand and Bucky smiled softly. Steve smiled back, finally allowing himself to take a breather. His papers were strewn about his bed and floor -- he went to mutter an apology about the mess, but Bucky just shook his head.

Drink up, baby, stay up all night  
With the things you could do  
You won't, but you might   
The potential you'll be  
That you'll never see  
The promises you'll only make

It was no surprise to Bucky that Steve hadn't danced before - he swayed with him around the room, Steve a blushing mess whenever he stepped on Bucky's foot.

"You're not too bad," he praised, cupping his cheek. Steve met his eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah? Well, sorry for stepping on you anyway."

"Nah." Bucky pulled him closer, moving his hand to the small of his back. Steve leaned his head on his shoulder, his arms around his waist.

Drink up with me now  
And forget all about  
The pressure of day, do as I say  
And I'll make it okay  
And drive them away  
The images stuck in your head

"Is this helping?" Bucky looked at him as they swayed by the bed. Steve smiled a little.

"Yeah." He held him tighter and Bucky kissed his forehead lightly as he hummed along to the chorus. "You're too good to me, Buck."

"I'm your boyfriend, it's kind of my job," he answered and Steve smiled.

Drink up, baby, look at the stars  
I'll kiss you again  
Between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there,   
With your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught

A break was always nice. They stepped out and into their own time, just them; no homophobic fathers or mothers, no exams, nothing of the sort.

They only saw each other, in that moment. And it was beautiful.


	14. Fourteen

"You can't be serious."

Steve stared blankly at his mother over breakfast. She looked at him.

It had been a couple days since his parents had found him and Bucky dancing together -- more so sleepily cuddling while standing, Steve had protested, but they hadn't believed him. Bucky had been sent home and Steve was invited to a lovely family discussion about "privacy" and "responsibilities" from both sides.

"Some time away from him is what you need," she said simply as she sipped her smoothie.

"So I'm being grounded... for being bisexual."

Mr. Rogers shrugged as he dug into his eggs. "You're being grounded for having a boy over late at night without telling us," he argued and Mrs. Rogers nodded at him.

"Well, I've invited Atticus over for dinner tonight. You remember that Parkinson's boy?"

Steve mentally groaned. "Yes, mother, I remember," he muttered as he leaned back. Mrs. Rogers fixed him with a look. "What time tonight?"

"Five thirty," she replied. "So make sure you're ready."

"Right," he murmured and quickly finished his breakfast before hurrying back upstairs.

Mrs. Rogers sighed and sat on the couch, then rubbed her temples. "What do we do with that boy?"

Again, Mr. Rogers shrugged. Mrs. Rogers stood and paced to the sink, and began angrily cleaning the dishes, muttering to herself all the while. Mr. Rogers decided to casually excuse himself.

////

Steve stared at his blank sketchbook page and sighed softly, then rubbed his eyes. He thought his parents had moved on from this. Surely they had more interesting things to focus on instead of his love life.

Well, he was grounded for a week - exams were coming up, and he thought he might as well use this isolation to his advantage and get some work done, even if all he wanted to do was slam his head against the wall at the mere thought of exams.

If only Bucky had a phone or something, then he could have at least talked to him. Grumbling to himself, Steve slowly pulled out his books to study and got to work.

////

Bucky sat on his bed, folding laundry and listening to his dad's iPod, which held a mix of jazz, country and heavy metal. However, it was something, so he wasn't about to complain about the music.

Things were maybe starting to look up. Ever since his mother had talked to him, George was more quiet about the whole 'gay' thing. While Bucky hadn't heard the whole conversation, in passings-by he'd heard his mother quietly talk to his father, using words like 'acceptance' and 'it's okay'. He hadn't heard any arguing, which was a good sign.

He didn't expect it to be a smooth ride, but hopefully his dad was learning. Maybe he'd stop pushing him to date Natalia.

On that note, he'd hung out with her a little more -- she was cool, albeit a little scary, and Bucky thought he could trust her. Besides, Steve was nowhere to be found, and Bucky got bored very easily. At least he could talk to Talia.

////

Mr. Rogers peeked through the crack in Steve's door, and paused before knocking.

"Hey," he said as he opened the door, and Steve tilted his head over to him.

"Hey," he replied, looking back to his papers. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mr. Rogers dismissed as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Son, we've been -- I've been thinking about you and this Barnes kid."

"Bucky," Steve answered dryly, inwardly rolling his eyes and preparing himself for the conversation to come.

"Right." Mr. Rogers cleared his throat. "You really seem to like him, huh?"

Steve smiled down at his papers, a little sadly. "I do."

Mr. Rogers nodded and took a breath, shifting where he sat. Apparently he had more to say on the subject.

"I... think you should invite him over for dinner tonight."

Steve looked up and twisted to face him, eyes wide. "Really?"

A rare smile flashed across Mr. Rogers's face. "I wasn't allowed to marry your mother for a long time. Sarah was a sweetheart, but her mother was something else. Absolutely hated me," he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "And I realized, watching you two, that... I hated how that felt. Being looked down upon. And it isn't fair for me to do the same."

Steve stared at him for a second, his heart beating quicker. "So you won't mention it anymore?"

Mr. Rogers nodded. "It's only fair for us to meet your boyfriend anyway. If you're dating a boy I want to make sure he's good for my son," he stated, the usual firmness creeping back into his voice.

"You'll love him, dad," Steve assured and pushed his papers into a pile and stood. "Can I go ask him?"

His father smiled as he watched him. "Use the door, eh? I'm not a fan of you two leaping across the balcony."

"Okay," Steve quickly agreed before his dad could change his mind.

"And you're still grounded," Mr. Rogers added hastily. Mrs. Rogers didn't know that he'd allowed Steve to do this, but he knew she would come around. Hell, he was still wrapping his head around it all, but at least he was trying.

"Okay." It was fair, Steve supposed, he had had a boy over late, but now that they were allowing him over tonight? Maybe the dinner with the Parkinson's boy wouldn't be so horrible.

////

Steve knocked on the door and it swung open almost instantly. There stood a redheaded girl, chewing bubblegum and wearing a bored expression.

"Boyfriend's here," she yelled back into the house, and turned to face Steve again. "Hi. I'm Natalia. I know who you are."

Steve blinked at her. "Um... is Bucky...?"

Bucky jumped down the stairs and grinned as he saw him, and walked over. "Hey, Stevie!"

Steve smiled as he saw him. Natalia faded into the background and watched.

"Hey, uh, can you come over for dinner tonight? The Parkinson's are over again at five thirty." Steve said this with an eyeroll and Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Oh," Bucky said suddenly, glancing at Natalia. "Steve this is Nat, Nat, Steve," he introduced and Natalia offered a small smile as she shook Steve's hand.

"Pleasure."

Steve smiled politely and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I think I'll leave you two be. Have fun on your date tonight," Natalia said, side-eyeing Bucky and smirking. She walked out and Bucky and Steve watched her go. Steve met Bucky's gaze with raised eyebrows.

"She's nice."

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's alright." He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what time should I be over?" He tilted his head.

Steve told him and said that he had to head back home. He also mentioned that he was grounded for a bit, and at that, Bucky pulled a face.

"But on the bright side, my dad's turning around," Steve added and Bucky's face brightened.

"That's awesome, Stevie." He grinned and kissed him lightly. Steve blushed and nodded, eyes bright.

"Tonight he wants to meet you, that okay?"

Bucky smiled. "That'd be great."

He wasn't sure how ready he was for tonight, but for Steve, he'd do it with a smile on his face.

Staying positive.


	15. Fifteen

Bucky wasn't a huge fan of the supernatural, so when he came face to face with a vampire at Steve's place, he was a little less than thrilled for the dinner to come. However, he was optimistic, so with a smile on his face he offered a hand to the paler-than-blond boy who stood by the door.

"This is Bucky. Bucky, Atticus," Steve introduced. Atticus nodded politely and offered a small smile.

"How do you do," Atticus drawled as he moved into the house. Bucky glanced at Steve, who smiled reassuringly.

"So, you're the new boyfriend?" Atticus turned to Bucky with a smile on his face. Bucky nodded uncertainly, his eyes flicking over to Steve's.

"That's me," Bucky agreed. Atticus grinned, his grey eyes lighting up.

"I just want you to know that I actually think it's pretty alright," he assured in a low tone, looking around a little nervously. Steve smiled gratefully at him and Bucky smiled back.

Maybe dinner wouldn't be so bad.

They all got seated and Bucky shifted in the uncomfortable wooden seat. Steve looked at him and Bucky tried to ignore the nervous look in his eyes.

Mr. Rogers stepped in first, then Mrs. Rogers followed. Atticus sat across from Steve, and Bucky was on Steve's left. They all took their seats and Bucky pretended not to notice Mrs. Rogers glaring into the side of his skull.

"Hey, everyone," he said meekly. Steve squeezed his hand under the table. "Um, I'm Bucky Barnes. Nice to formally meet you."

Mr. Rogers shook his hand and Steve eyed his father carefully.

"Strong grip," was all he said with a smile and a nod as he sat back down. Mrs. Rogers smiled a little and sipped her white wine.

"Steven, have you introduced your friend to Bucky here?" The word 'Bucky' sounded heavy and foreign on her tongue. Steve hid his smile against his cup as he took a drink and briefly met Bucky's eyes.

"Yes, I was delighted to meet him," Atticus chimed in. "I would also like to say thank you for inviting me over for dinner, Mrs. Rogers."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear." She smiled sweetly and passed him the food first.

After everyone was served and beginning to eat, Mr. Rogers turned to face Bucky, and the brunet offered a small smile.

He had tried to mentally prepare himself for this moment. Of course, in all his mental enactments, Bucky was a charmer and knew exactly what to say to get on their good sides. Considering he knew them in person now, that seemed sort of like a long shot.

He could have never mentally prepared himself enough.

"So, Bucky," Mrs. Rogers drawled, as if rolling the strange name around to try and figure it out, "you aren't in school, correct? Do you work a job?"

"Uh, no, no. Not yet, anyway. I mostly watch the kids, so..."

Steve eyed his mother as she shot his father a quick look.

"It's alright though, we've got a home plan and mom usually teaches us," he added and took a gulp of water. Everyone was staring at him but Steve, who was quietly picking at his food to try and attempt a more jovial mood.

"That's good. Y'know, Sarah and I considered homeschooling Steve for a while, in middle school," Mr. Rogers said conversationally, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Really?" Bucky frowned. "Why?" This he posed to Steve, who all of a sudden looked like he very much wanted to get away from the situation.

"I just got a little bullied. I was a small kid," he answered quietly to Bucky, his cheeks beginning to burn. Atticus looked at them.

"My parents do have me homeschooled as well. My tutor Mr. Mortimer is an excellent man, em, perhaps I could introduce you to him?" Atticus cocked his head at Bucky, who smiled briefly.

"Thanks for the offer. We're okay, though. Emma and Charlie are headed off to college soon," he added and Steve nodded.

"And what about the rest of your siblings?" It was Mrs. Rogers again. "Surely your family can't afford to send you all to college. And your mother?"

Bucky's blood flushed cold. "Sorry?" Any mention of his mother got him concerned. Mrs. Rogers pursed her lips.

She was only testing the boy, she would later claim. Nothing more than seeing if he was a right match for her son.

"Well, I'm under the assumption that she is sick. My condolences," she said. Bucky drank more water.

"She's doing better."

"Does she have a medical plan? Those are hard to come by, you know."

Steve was not liking the locked eye contact between the two of them. Atticus picked at his food whereas Mr. Rogers watched with a pained expression.

"We talked about this," Steve hissed through grit teeth, looking at his mother.

She pushed it one step further. "Bucky, dear, I am a surgeon." She paused, as if considering her words. "If you can't afford her treatment, I would be happy to offer my services for a fee much more your speed. I heard brain surgery is quite expensive nowadays."

"Mom!"

"Honey," Mr. Rogers protested. Bucky stared at his plate, suddenly feeling sick.

"I'm sorry," he wavered and cursed inwardly as he felt tears pricking at his eyes. He forced himself to his feet and stood, and met Mrs. Rogers's eyes. "Thank you for your hospitality," he choked before stiffly walking out.

Atticus had quietly removed himself from the awful situation. Steve blinked back tears of his own, beyond disappointed. He ran after Bucky and looked around in the dying light.

After a second of scanning he noticed a figure darting away through a thicket of trees to get to the creek. Steve took off after him, leaping over logs and narrowly avoiding tree branches.

Finally, out of breath, Steve spotted him skipping rocks on the water, hurling them much harder than needed.

"I am so sorry," Steve said softly, not daring to move. Bucky lifted his head and Steve noticed his shoulders beginning to shake. "Oh, sweetheart, no..." He walked over and kneeled in front of him, and cupped his face. "Bucky, I'm sorry, please don't cry..."

Bucky didn't meet his eyes, just sniffled as his shoulders shuddered.

"I've been trying to be positive about all this, but it hurts," Bucky choked out, his cries becoming wracking sobs. "I-I tried to be happy for you, for ma, and -- " He broke down again, hanging his head, and Steve pulled him into his arms.

"Shh, baby, I got you," he hushed and held the back of his head, gently running his fingers through his messy dark hair.

"I've tried so damn hard, Stevie," Bucky sobbed and tried to wipe his face. He clung to him, clutching handfuls of his shirt, and cried. He hadn't let himself for so long.

"I know, I know, and I'm so proud of you," Steve assured, his voice gentle. Bucky closed his eyes and buried his face against Steve's neck.

"How could someone as great as you come out of someone so -- " He cut himself off with another sob and Steve smoothed his hand through his hair, swallowing.

"I'll talk to her again tonight. I don't know what good it'll do, but just know that I don't give a damn what she thinks. I love you, Buck. It's only you that matters, okay?"

Bucky risked lifting his head, his eyes red and glassy. Steve tried to smile and wiped a tear off of his face. "You, James Buchanan Barnes, mean the world to me. No stuck-up snob of any sort is going to change that."

Bucky managed a watery smile and wiped his eyes again. "I love you, Steve. I don't know how you became this important, but hell -- " He gave him his lopsided grin. "Am I ever glad I decided to break and enter onto your balcony that day."

Steve smiled at the memory. "Me too, Buck."

They paused when they heard crashing, and a minute later a very out of breath Atticus was poking his head through the foliage, a grin a mile wide on his face.

"I greatly apologise - I told your mom she was trash," he panted and Steve smiled at him.

"Thanks, Atticus. Really."

"I know I probably bored you to death when we first met months ago, but I just want to say that I thought you hated me, or were the same as me. So..."

Steve shook his head and smiled politely. "You're alright, Atticus."

He grinned and waved a sheepish goodbye before leaving the way he came. Steve turned his attention to Bucky again; he was quiet, worrying his lip between his teeth and twisting his fingers.

Steve hated seeing him so upset. He wanted to make him smile again, so he stood up, and offered him his hand. Bucky wiped his face and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?"

Steve took his hand and pulled him to his feet with a rueful smile. "Somewhere different."


	16. Sixteen

Bucky had no idea what Steve had planned for them to do. It was Sunday, so whatever happened they would have to be back in time for tomorrow without getting caught out late.

That wouldn't help smooth things over.

"Okay," Steve said as they reached the bus stop. "We're going into town."

Bucky frowned as he scrounged up enough change to catch the bus. "Why?"

"Because it's time we did something different," Steve answered as he ushered Bucky onto the bus. Bucky smiled and slid into a window seat, and Steve nestled in beside him.

They stayed on the bus for a long while, until Steve got off in a place Bucky didn't recognise.

"Where are we?"

"I'm actually not sure." Steve smiled sheepishly, but didn't actually look too bothered by the predicament.

"So... we're lost?"

Steve shrugged. "Small town. Whatever happens, we can figure it out."

Bucky smiled and took his hand, nodding. It was a little chillier as the sky darkened. Steve's phone was lighting up with texts -- he answered his dad only, with an apology saying that he had to help Bucky and he would he safe.

Well, his father wasn't thrilled about it -- the chance of Steve's grounding being lessened was completely out the window. He didn't care. His mother had absolutely shattered what little trust he had had with her, and he only wished he had seen it sooner.

"You okay, Stevie?" Bucky's voice was soft, his eyes concerned as he watched him. Steve slipped his phone away and smiled, and nodded a little.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he assured and kissed his cheek. "So what's first?"

Bucky hesitantly led the way, as Steve prompted him to do, and after a while it was as if the disaster dinner had never happened. They almost got caught bouncing on the beds in a Brick sales department, but somehow got away with little trouble.

They were laughing at one of Bucky's lame puns as they walked down the street. That was when everything that could've gone worse, did.

Steve hesitated as he saw the familiar group of boys hanging around a lamppost. He gritted his teeth and held Bucky's hand tighter. Bucky, his smile fading, followed his gaze and almost stopped.

These were the boys who had kicked at Steve, spit at him, ruined his drawings. Anger ignited in Bucky's chest and he struggled to keep calm.

"Just keep walking," he murmured to Steve as they came closer and closer. The boys all elbowed each other, muttering and laughing.

Bucky tried not to panic as he noticed that they were slowly being circled by the boys, like sharks taunting their prey. Bucky really didn't want any bloodshed, so he stopped.

"Little Stevie's got himself a fairy, huh? Cute," the tallest boy crooned.

"Don't call him that." Steve's voice was dangerously low. The same boy stepped up close and tilted his head at him.

"What're you gonna do, hmm? You gonna hit me?" He pushed him back and Steve only stumbled a step, and stood his ground.

"Don't touch him," Bucky protested, pushing the tall boy back. The other boys circled closer; Steve sensed danger and grabbed Bucky's elbow.

"Let's just go, you told me to ignore them," he muttered and Bucky shot him a dark look.

"Steve -- "

"Going to run away, princess? You only just arrived," a smaller boy chimed in. Steve was yanked away from Bucky by his collar. The tall boy leered at him, lips curling. Then, he spat on him and Steve recoiled.

Bucky snapped.

He tackled the tall boy and tried to hit him -- missing hit after hit, the boy was faster and more agile. He punched him back, clocked him hard in the jaw, and Bucky fell backwards.

There were six boys to their two. The pair fought as best they could, constantly watching each other's backs. They were a team, tirelessly fighting for each other.

"On your left, Steve," Bucky panted as he rolled away from one of the boys. Some were stepping back, and soon there were only two left.

Steve jerked his elbow towards the taller boys face -- Brock, he'd heard one of the smaller boys shout out -- and Brock ducked, swooped around and twisted his arm, then shoved him down to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Steve flailed on the ground.

Bucky pushed himself up, spitting blood and curses. "Leave him alone," he spat as he stood, shaking with exertion. Brock straightened up, huffing, turning his attention to him. The other guy had fled; Brock noticed that he was outnumbered, something that the two had also paid attention to.

"Fine." Brock smiled, his teeth bloodied from one of Steve's punches. "I'll leave you two f**s to your business, then." And he retreated.

Panting, Bucky hurried over to Steve, who groaned as he sat up. "That went well," he breathed, closing his eyes briefly. Bucky huffed a laugh and wiped his face.

"What a great idea, doll. Go out -- " He grunted as he stood to his feet. "Late at night, just the two of us -- " He pulled Steve up with a huff. "Now what?"

Steve leaned over his knees and sighed. "I want some food. It's on me, okay?"

Bucky grinned. "Free food is always the way to a man's heart."

Despite the dramatic events of the night, the food was at least good, and they even shared a milkshake.

"Hope we don't look too horribly bad by tomorrow," Bucky murmured as he leaned over the table, resting his head on his arms. Steve leaned back and nodded, crossing his arms.

"Sorry for getting us punched," he spoke, frowning. "That really wasn't the plan for tonight."

Bucky cracked a grin. "Really? I thought it was smashing."

Steve squinted at him. "I'm glad your sense of humour is still well grounded."

"I really thought the night was a knock out," he continued, smirking over at Steve, who rolled his eyes and shot him a playful look.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically as he finished off the milkshake. Bucky smiled over at him, resting his cheek on his arm. Steve busied himself with cleaning up the garbage and Bucky watched him quietly, appreciating what he's done for him. "Hey, we should probably get ourselves cleaned up. Find a bathroom?"

Bucky nodded and went to do so. After he'd finished cleaning, Steve knocked, trying not to seem like stereotypical troublesome teens. Bucky let him in casually.

"So who looks the worst?"

Bucky gestured to Steve. "Well, you've got -- here." He helped clean him up, since there was no mirror in the bathroom of the worn diner they'd stopped at. Bucky winced for him as he wiped a streak of blood off of his cheekbone. Steve met his gaze and Bucky smiled a little.

"Isn't so bad," he assured. Steve nodded and stood still while Bucky cleaned him up.

Surprisingly, there in the flickering lights of the bathroom, they were finally somewhere quiet. They could finally take a breath.

"Well, my dad likes you," Steve said finally and Bucky smiled a little.

"My ma really likes you too, and my dad is actually coming around. Slowly," he added. Steve nodded and paid attention to Bucky's wounds. He gently ran his thumb over one of the bruises on Bucky's cheek and stared at him. Bucky kept his gaze, and Steve found himself leaning in.

Bucky was pressed against the wall as Steve kissed him, his apology for every wrong thing that had happened tonight. Bucky kissed back just as passionately, closing his eyes and resting his hands on Steve's hips, pulling them close.

When he was with Steve, anything felt possible -- be it standing up to his mother or facing down half a dozen bullies, Bucky knew that they could get through it, together.


	17. Seventeen

Steve was severely chewed out by his parents when they got home early the next morning -- he and Bucky had messed up the schedule they'd needed and then they'd missed their bus, and had had to wait an extra hour to catch the next one. His father took the quiet approach in his discipline, whereas his mother shrieked.

He finally looked up as the door slammed. His mother was off to work. Mr. Rogers sat at the table, still frowning at Steve.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to get him out of the situation," Steve said quietly, in an attempt to explain himself. Mr. Rogers sighed.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean you're not still grounded."

"I know." Steve frowned at his hands. Well, exams were in two days, then it was summer. Maybe he could pick up odd jobs around the house to further apologise to them both. He needed a job soon anyway. "Can I go study?"

"Study," his father enunciated, using air quotes around the word. Steve worked his best innocent face and nodded.

"Exams, dad? Two days?"

Mr. Rogers dismissed him with a grunt and a wave. Steve quietly slipped away and got to work.

////

The worst part was how disappointed Bucky's mother had gotten. The look in her eyes almost made Bucky regret the whole night -- and he explained every detail. Emma joined in on the berating him, and Bucky merely pursed his lips and took it. Rebecca was quiet as she listened, and Christopher and Teddy were upstairs in their rooms. Charlie was out fetching groceries.

"He had better have a good excuse for shuttling you out of town late at night," Emma said with a glare on her face.

Then Bucky explained the night, his voice soft. All eyes turned to Winifred, who stared at Bucky and finally sighed. Her eyes were misty.

"Well, she shouldn't have been saying those things, should she?" she commented softly, rubbing her temple briefly. George watched with a concerned look on his face as he gently took her small hand within his much larger one.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to say more to her but -- "

"No. No, it's okay," Winifred assured and smiled her gentle smile.

"Mom -- she had no right to even -- "

Winifred looked over at Emma and raised her eyebrows, silencing her. "I know, honey. What's done is done." She went silent. "George, can you handle dinner tonight?"

He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair away from her eyes. "Yes, dear." He helped her back to bed and returned to the living room, where the children were still gathered, still silent.

"How about to kick off the summer we have a barbeque?" he suggested, looking around them all to see small smiles growing on their faces at the idea. "There are some neighbors we haven't fully gotten to meet yet -- Rebecca, you can invite your friends over, and Emma? What was your friend's name?"

"April?" She picked at her sweater.

"Yeah, yeah, and maybe the Rogers's," he said, almost hesitantly.

"Steve's dad is nice," Bucky input, unsure of how Steve would react to this idea when he told him. George looked at him sternly.

"You can have some ideas when you're caught up on your homework and finished the list of chores," he said. That was Bucky's punishment -- twice the amount of chores for a week. He was glad he got away easy, and the sooner he got the work done, the better.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed. Rebecca smirked at him teasingly and stuck her tongue out. Smiling despite himself and playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky copied the gesture. Glad to leave it on a happier note, George stood and stretched.

"You kids think about it and we'll see what happens." He looked at the time. "Emma, can you pull out some things for dinner, please? I'm going to check on your mother."

Emma nodded, grabbed Rebecca to help, and started searching for ingredients.

Bucky quietly followed his father up the stairs, wincing at every creak of the wood. He paused, and listened as their soft voices travelled to him.

Winifred sounded upset. "... Don't understand, George, maybe I need to try harder? I don't -- "

"There's nothing more you can give, love. If someone's going to be rude then there's nothing you can -- "

"George, she said that to my son. What must he think of his own mother when I can't stand up for myself?"

"Honey..."

Bucky pulled back and sighed, rubbing his face, before retreating to help Charlie put away groceries as the latter finally came back.

////

"Finally," Steve sighed, sounding content as he finished. There was nothing left to do but panic, drink buckets of caffeine and stay up all night worrying.

He was good at that.

He spread out on his bed and thought about summer. He wanted to do something for Bucky -- something special that wasn't a literal smack to the face. He winced at the memory -- great date idea, Steve. Get your boyfriend punched in the face. Real classy.

No, Bucky deserved... Bucky deserved better. No family drama, no mocking -- Steve's anger still flared at that specific memory -- something worthy of his time.

Steve pondered this. He could take Bucky on an actual date; a proper place with real food, and maybe even a movie afterwards? He could do the lame 'over the shoulder' trick. Bucky would probably laugh at him, but that was okay too, because he loved his laugh. Didn't hear it enough, honestly.

"Hey," Mr. Rogers spoke as he poked his head through the door. Steve flinched, brought down from his daydreaming. He could feel his face burning. "How's it going?"

"I'm all done, just finished up," Steve spoke as he sat up. Mr. Rogers nodded.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing." Steve leaned back against the wall. "Thinking."

Mr. Rogers nodded again, and slowly withdrew. "Just wanted to check up on you," he said loudly as he began walking away. Steve mentally sighed and crossed his arms.

As if he would ever have Bucky over here again. Absently, he even thought of his family -- so much nicer and well-mannered. Steve smiled at that; the mannerless rich and the emotionally wealthy poor.

If there was anything he could say about his life, he would describe it as 'Dramatic'. He closed his eyes and slouched down against the wall, yawning. He fell asleep thinking about everything that had happened in the past few months, from the good, the bad, and the dirty.

He slept surprisingly peacefully that night.


	18. Eighteen

"This sucks," Natalia complained as she handed Bucky a bucket full of soapy water. Bucky looked over at her, both exasperated and amused.

"Now wouldn't it suck if you actually had to do the work?"

She sat on the steps outside the house and looked at him. "It wasn't me who disappeared with my boyfriend late at night," she responded, her Russian accent noticeable in a handful of her words.

Bucky tilted his head a little and shrugged as he got to work cleaning the van. "You aren't dating anyone."

"Dmitri," she said simply and Bucky stared up at her incredulously, pausing his movements.

"And you never told me?" He pretended to look offended as he resumed scrubbing the windshield with a soapy sponge. "I thought we were friends, Natalia."

"And my love life is not part of the package deal," she replied, grinning as she leaned back. Bucky smirked and rolled his eyes.

They chatted animatedly as Bucky crossed off his outdoor chores. When he was done that, he went inside to do what was left indoors -- clean the windows, make the beds, scrub the bathroom, tidy the kitchen, sweep and mop, and finally, wash the walls. At that last point, he was pretty sure his parents were messing with him, but he did it regardless. When he finally checked the time, it was after five -- Steve was back from school, finished one of his exams.

Bucky bolted upstairs and looked at his mom, who was sitting up and reading to Teddy and Rebecca -- a sign of a good day. He sat next to her and casually leaned over. Winifred raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, you can go ask him how the exams went."

Bucky beamed and kissed her cheek. "You are seriously the best, you're my hero, you're amazing -- "

"Alright," Winifred dismissed. "Go before I change my mind."

Bucky hurried out and up to the attic, opened the window and leapt across. In another bound he was over the railing and knocking on the door. Steve opened it and let him in with a quick smile.

"Hey," he breathed.

"So bad day. What happened?" Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and waited, telling from a glance that something was wrong. Steve looked at him and sighed, feeling jittery. He sat with a thump beside him and Bucky took his shaky hand. His anxiety was kicking in again.

"Exams are ridiculous. My idiot brain decided to panic," Steve chuckled, shaking his head at himself. Bucky pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head, and Steve closed his eyes. Bucky could almost instantly soothe him with a glance or a simple gesture, and he loved it every single time.

"You know you're smart, Stevie, I bet you did great. What subject was it?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Socials, math is tomorrow," he answered. Bucky made a face.

"Disgusting. Well, either way, one down and one to go, yeah?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah." He suddenly raised an eyebrow as he thought. "Aren't you grounded or something?"

"Mom let me come see if you were okay," he explained, playing with his fingers. Steve smiled and gently held his hands.

"For how long?"

It was Bucky's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why, you missed me?" he teased as he leaned forward, tilting his chin up. "'Cause I won't lie, I have missed you a lot. Quite a lot. I can only handle so much Natalia."

Steve smiled at that and played with his hair. "I'd love to catch up, sweetheart, but I also don't want to be grounded for the rest of my life," he mused and Bucky pouted as he pulled back to sit on his knees.

"Okay," he agreed, reluctantly. Steve lifted his chin up and gave a patient smile.

"We'll do something," he assured and gave him a quick kiss. "Promise."

Bucky stood and nodded, smiling softly. "I'm holding you to that, doll."

Steve grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

////

A few days passed by slowly. Bucky had no idea his dad could be so progressive. He was patient and, while he was still confused and didn't quite understand, he was trying, and he refused to talk down on Steve in any way. Steve's mother, on the other hand, was understandably a name they didn't mention. The past few days of Bucky's grounding were slow, but at least they were finally over.

He was ready for summer to kick off. He would be able to see Steve more often, and sometimes when he got down, that's all that lifted his spirits. Charlie still constantly teased him, Rebecca as well, but Bucky'd stopped worrying about that weeks ago.

"Do we have everything ready for Sunday?" They'd decided to go ahead with the barbeque idea, to try and get more comfortable with the neighbors -- the Rogers' included.

George nodded at Bucky and smiled. "We have pounds of all sorts of meat. That's all we need."

"Vegetables? Fruit? Chips? Drinks? It's a barbeque party, not a meat celebration," Winifred said as she brushed by, energised by the idea. She'd been more alive than anyone else had seen her in recent times; Bucky loved seeing her smile so often.

"Meat celebration," Charlie said slowly and raised an eyebrow at his mom. "That... doesn't sound like fun."

She waved him off and Charlie smirked as he walked away. They still had a whole week to wrap things up.

Bucky glanced over the guest list his mom had written down -- some neighboring families he hadn't even heard of, such as the Morgan's -- a family Emma was getting close to. The Rogers' were there as well, and the Romanovs. Natalia was going to bring Dmitri -- she'd decided it was time for her best friend to meet the boyfriend.

All in all, Bucky was looking forward to Sunday. Everything was beginning to look up -- exams were over, his parents were okay, and he was happy.

////

"So. Sunday?" Bucky was on Steve's bed, and Steve was sat on the floor, sketching him. Steve smiled up at him, wiping a smudge of charcoal off of his cheek.

"Yeah, sure," he hummed. Steve was finally relaxed -- he'd passed his exams with almost flying colours. He was looking forward to seeing the Barnes's again, but a little anxious about his dad meeting them all. Bucky smiled and leaned back, his eyes bright.

"Y'know, we have a week off," Bucky said casually, a mischievous grin on his face. Steve raised an eyebrow and hid a smile behind his sketchbook. "We could finally do something fun."

"I still owe you that date, don't I," Steve mused as he worked a little more on the sketch. Bucky smiled sweetly and leaned forward to look at the drawing.

"Nothin' special, I'm a simple guy," Bucky dismissed with a teasing smile. Steve rolled his eyes playfully and set the sketchbook aside, turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"You'll see," Steve promised. "I've got something planned."

Bucky raised his eyebrows and smiled. He couldn't wait to see where the week went.


	19. Nineteen

The next week was the most fun they'd had in a while. Steve declared a picnic on Tuesday, and invited some of his soccer buddies. Bucky invited Natalia and Dmitri, and they had a big get-together on the school field.

"Barnes, think fast," Sam said suddenly, kicking the ball to him. Bucky, eyes wide, jumped and caught the ball mid-air. Steve whooped and walked over, grinning. T'Challa and Scott joined him, talking animatedly.

"Great catch, sweetheart," he praised as he helped him up and grinned. "Should be our goalie."

"Shouldn't I be in school for that?" Bucky drawled, looking amused as he tossed the ball to T'Challa. Steve shrugged and kissed his cheek before retreating further into the field.

"Wanna try anyway?"

Bucky smiled. "I'm game."

They taught him the basics and started a game of soccer. Bucky traded out goal with Peter, a chipper boy a grade younger. He had spirit, though, so they let him play.

Bucky ran and stole the ball from under Steve's feet, nearly tripping him. Steve spun and tricked him out, and stole it back. Bucky tried to recover, but ended up tripping and toppling backwards as he fell over his feet.

Steve tried not to laugh as he sped past him, shouting, "On your left!"

"Screw you, Rogers!" Bucky couldn't help but grin as he chased after him. T'Challa was close behind him, silently about to overtake Steve. They shared a look and wordlessly decided to work together against Steve. Scott retreated to cheer Steve on, idly running along the edge of the field.

Steve suddenly skidded to a stop, kicking the ball at the goal. Bucky tried to copy the skid, but ultimately failed.

"Look out," T'Challa called half-heartedly, trying not to smirk, stopping and watching the collide happen. Steve turned and Bucky crashed into him, bright red.

"Uh... nice catch?" he said and Steve grinned and sat up.

"This feels familiar," he murmured and Bucky blushed as he climbed off, the pulled Steve up. They joined the rest and talked and laughed until the sun sank beneath the horizon.

////

Wednesday Steve, Bucky and his siblings all went down to the creek and spent almost all day there, then they helped Winifred make dinner. Bucky had never seen Steve so happy before, and he himself wore a smile all night long.

"Thank you for having me over," Steve said and smiled up at Winifred. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course, dear. You're family."

Steve smiled a watery smile and Winifred gave him a quick hug. Bucky smiled as he began cleaning up the dishes. George looked proud as he leaned against the fridge, practically shining. He decided Steve was a great kid, and he didn't care that Bucky was gay.

There were bigger things to do than focus on who loved who. He proudly declared himself an ally one day, and Bucky had hugged him as tight as he could, choking on his tears because he had finally been accepted.

////

Thursday was uneventful; Steve cleaned the house and Bucky spent some time with his siblings -- as in, wrestled Charlie over the last handful of cookies, went exploring with Rebecca, Christopher and Teddy, and was introduced to Emma's girlfriend, April -- a sweet dark-skinned girl with hazel green eyes. She was quiet, soft-spoken -- Emma's polar opposite. Emma actually smiled nowadays; a rare and welcomed sight.

////

Bucky invited Steve down to the creek that night, and they did a bit of stargazing. Steve spread out the fleece blanket and crawled on, then rolled onto his back. Bucky rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes, listening to his heart beat. Steve quietly played with his hair and stared up at the stars.

The wind was warm, and only a few clouds dotted the dark sky. Bucky took a breath and sighed.

"So, science nerd?" Steve lifted himself up on his forearms and looked at him, smiling softly. "Anything you can teach me?"

Bucky smiled. "Well, that's Mars there, see it?" Bucky sat up and shuffled to sit beside him, pressed against his shoulder. He pointed out constellations and other planets, and Steve rested his head on his shoulder as he listened.

"Orion's belt is to the North a bit, from here," Bucky continued, glancing over at him. Steve nodded, his eyes closed. Bucky smiled a little and bumped him with his shoulder. "Fallin' asleep?"

"No," Steve protested, lifting his head a little bit. Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and his head slid back down. "Just tired, is all. I wanna hear more."

Bucky nodded and kept talking. He could talk about space for hours -- it had always fascinated him. Steve dozed on his shoulder, and Bucky kept perfectly still. He held him close and stared up at the stars, content.

After a while he nudged him again -- Steve's mother would have his head if her son stayed out too long. "Hey. C'mon, Stevie," he said quietly, nudging him again. Steve slowly pushed himself up and muttered an apology, rubbing his eyes. "Hate to wake you, love, but it's getting pretty late."

"Ugh," Steve groaned and looked at him, bleary-eyed. "You're really comfortable though."

Bucky smiled a little and shrugged. "C'mon, your mother'll kill me," he said as he stood and stretched. Steve stood up and picked up the blanket, yawning.

"Over my dead body," Steve scoffed and shook the blanket out. Bucky shook his head and waited for Steve to finish before starting to walk back. He waited until Steve was inside before retreating back to his own place, his chest warm.

Steve was surprised to see his mother sitting up, waiting for him. Mr. Rogers was already in bed -- he'd had a long day, he told his wife, and hid away after dinner. Steve paused, his hand resting on the door handle as he stared at his mom.

Her eyes were piercing, and her face was stoic. "You're back late, Steven."

He hated his full name. The past couple weeks he'd forgotten that he was supposed to be proper; everything his parents had taught him had gone almost completely out the window. He'd adopted more slang terms the longer he spent around Bucky and his family, and felt grateful because of it.

"Yes," he said stiffly. "I was with Bucky."

Her lips tightened and she tried not to look impatient. She wanted this issue to be resolved.

"I need to talk to you."

Steve stared at her and said nothing. "So talk."

He knew he wasn't going to enjoy the conversation to come.


	20. Twenty

Steve took a seat on the couch and Mrs. Rogers took a deep breath. Steve braced himself.

"Steven, this choice you've made to be gay is... Well, it's ridiculous." She looked at him pleadingly. "If you're trying to get back on us for raising you this way, you use your words."

"It isn't a choice," Steve said, keeping his voice calm. "And it's bisexual. That means I could be with either a girl or a boy. It's a boy I've fallen for, and there isn't anything you can do to change that."

She looked a little annoyed. "This is just acting out, and I won't have it. Look -- we've given you the world, darling, when will you just open your eyes and see it?"

"And when will you? You're so blinded by your hatred that you can't see that you're losing the people you love," Steve snapped, leaning forward. "Your husband. Your son. When was the last time we had a proper family get together?"

"You're not pinning this on me," she growled, teeth gritted. "It isn't my fault your father chose your side over mine. What will it take to get you to be... normal?"

Steve stood and took half a step towards her, struggling to keep his anger in check. "I am normal," he hissed. "For years I've been finding myself, and I'm finally comfortable enough to say that it's normal, what I feel." He felt hot tears racing down his cheeks, and his lip quivered. "It's not me that's disgusting."

Mrs. Rogers stood as well, her face turning red. "Take that back right now, young man," she demanded. "Now."

Steve stared at her defiantly.

"Right. Now," she hissed and folded her arms.

"Or what? You going to hit me again?" Steve tilted his chin up. "You hurt me. Do you remember the times when there was a thunderstorm and it was you I ran to?"

Mrs. Rogers blinked repeatedly, still scowling.

"You're the reason I'm never home. You're the reason I've been stressed," Steve wavered and wiped his face. "Bucky makes me feel alive."

"Steven -- it's wrong, don't you realise?" Mrs. Rogers looked pleading again. "I want to know you again, but you're making up these feelings. They aren't real," she said exasperatedly. "I know you're a young boy, and you may want to try things, but -- "

"I want to try being happy for once. Don't you understand? I've been happier with Bucky than I've been in years. And you -- you want to take that away from me," he choked. Mrs. Rogers stared down at him, speechless.

She couldn't remember the last time Steve had cried around her.

"I -- "

"I'm not going to beg you," Steve muttered and wiped his eyes. "I just want you to understand." He looked up at her. "Why? Why do you hate him so much?"

"He isn't... He's no Atticus -- " She spoke half-heartedly.

"Because he's Bucky," Steve pleaded. "He's been the only one there for me in a long, long time." He stepped back and shook his head a little. "I don't understand how you can be so horrible," he murmured.

Silence. Mrs. Rogers seemed to be struggling to find something to say. She stared at Steve, who stared back as if to dare her to go further.

"I -- " She swallowed, searching his face. "Steve... you're right. God, you're right." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Not a single tear, no attempts to keep proper, full on sobbing, her face red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed and Steve hugged her tightly, hiding his face against her shoulder. He cried in relief and Mrs. Rogers kissed the top of his head and held him close. "He's a fine boy, Steven, I know." She nodded quickly and looked at him, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Please give him a chance?" Steve looked at her. She offered a quick smile and nodded again.

"Of course, dear, I'm so sorry." She looked heartbroken. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Steve wiped his face. "Maybe. I don't know, mom. I have to -- I need some time."

"I understand," she said quietly. "Well, I'm going to try to. I'm sorry."

Steve didn't say anything more.

////

It was Sunday. Steve hadn't seen Bucky the rest of that week -- he needed time to think and come to terms what had been happening.

Steve, his mother, and his father all went round to the Barnes's in time for the barbeque. Bucky opened the door and paused half a second before flashing a grin and wrapping his arms around Steve. "Hey, Steve baby," he hummed and Steve blushed at the old nickname. Bucky smiled politely at Mrs. Rogers and welcomed them all to the back.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was bright and the sky was almost perfectly blue. Bucky went around introducing everybody to Steve and vice versa.

Mrs. Rogers quietly approached Winifred. "Hello," she said softly and Winifred looked up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello," she replied, cautious. Mrs. Rogers extended a hand and Winifred slowly shook it.

"I know I've said this before, but my actions were inexcusable. I've treated you, your family, and your son horribly. I did the same actions months ago, but I didn't stop then, and I'm sorry." She swallowed thickly. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am." She took a deep breath. "I'm Sarah Rogers."

Winifred stared at her and George came to stand beside his wife. Sarah stood anxiously waiting, and Winifred offered a small smile.

"Winifred," she said gently. "Let me show you the garden," she invited, her voice soft. Sarah's face broke into a smile and she joined Winifred, spewing apologies left and right. Winifred paid them no mind as she forgave the woman who had caused her the most trouble in years.

"Well, look at that. Miracles do come true," Emma spoke as she walked up to Bucky and grinned, April on her arm. Bucky smiled back and glanced over at Steve, who looked proud of his mother's actions.

"Guess I did get through to her a bit," he chuckled and Bucky smiled and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Sam laughed and turned to Riley, a boy he'd gotten close to over weeks. Peter was talking animatedly to Atticus, who looked politely bored with the topic of spiders.

"One bit me a month ago but I haven't seen any change..."

"Would you like to prank my mother?" Atticus said suddenly and Peter lit up.

"Hell yeah!"

Steve pulled Bucky to the sidelines and took a breath, smiling a little. "Too loud," he explained as Bucky sat next to him on the brick wall surrounding the back. Bucky smiled and nodded to the ground. Steve watched him for a second, in nothing short of adoration.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," Steve said softly and Bucky looked up, blushing. He took his hands and nodded again, smiling.

"You are too, Steve. I love you," he murmured and pulled him in for a lingering kiss, supporting himself with one hand on Steve's thigh, cupping his cheek with the other. Steve turned red as he kissed him back, his arms draped around his shoulders.

"I still owe you that date," Steve murmured as they pulled away. Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking at him from under his lashes.

"I'm ready any time, Rogers."

"Good, 'cause I have it all set." He stood and took his hand, and began leading him back to his place, and up to his balcony, where it all began.

There sat a scrapbook with the word Memories written across the top. Bucky paused and sat down, and picked it up. "That's cheesy," he murmured with no conviction, tears pricking at his eyes as he slowly ran a hand over the cover. Steve smiled down at him then took a seat.

"Been working on it for a while," he admitted as he leaned back on his hands. Bucky slowly began paging through the book.

First was the sketch of the soldier he had shown him months ago, and next to that was a smudged, wrinkled drawing of Bucky balancing on the wooden outcrop, arms wide as he wavered on one leg.

"I thought it'd be weird to have a drawing of my neighbor I didn't yet know," Steve said off-handedly as explanation. Bucky smiled over at him and tilted his head.

"Smooth."

Steve smiled and waved him off. Bucky continued.

There were their adventures at the creek, memories of them baking together, out in town, a story laid out in front of Bucky's eyes either by camera -- Rebecca always managed to be in the right place at the right time -- mementos, or drawings. There were a lot of drawings, or lines of text. Steve'd written little notes down as he'd created the scrapbook, meant for Bucky to read.

This was when we first met. I'd thought you were... different, but someone I wanted to get to know.

That night in the rain? I had started to think that I liked you.

The balcony -- where it all began.

This was the night of drama - well, one of many that is.

I told you I liked you, and I'd never been happier.

Bucky looked back up at Steve, eyes brimming with tears, a smile on his face. "You did all this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. "Yeah, um, I know it's cheesy but -- "

"Thank you," Bucky wavered and choked out a laugh, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, Steve. For everything."

He remembered them all. He remembered the memories, the good, the bad: tackling Steve in the water, hearing him laugh; baking, seeing the look of concentration on his face; the love, the emotion that he always tried to hide behind a strong façade, but never could because it showed in his eyes. Bucky didn't know it could be possible to care for someone -- no, love someone that much.

"Thank you." Bucky hugged him tight and hid his face against his neck, tears soaking into Steve's shirt.

"Aww, don't cry." Steve lifted Bucky's face and gave him a smile. "Look, there's a lot left. We got a long time to finish this, Buck. You with me?"

He smiled a watery smile and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Until the end of the line, doll. Promise."

Bucky felt like this was the ending of a long chapter of his life. A fitting one, really -- almost storybook. He'd never believed in happy endings until he himself was granted with one.

A blond, and a brunet. Rich and poor. Quiet and loud. Polar opposites who worked amazingly together. Why?

Well, everybody knows that opposites attract.


	21. Bonus: 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So despite the story being finished, I wanted to write a Christmas story. :)

Summer had come and gone, and now their neighborhood was sprinkled with snow to announce the arrival of winter.

Steve loved winter. He loved snowball fights and hot chocolate, and watching old Christmas cartoons late at night; this was a tradition he and his father usually held.

This year was going to be the first Christmas with Bucky. He was excited.

He crossed over to the window as he shrugged on a jacket and fixed the strings, watching the Barnes' as they put up their decorations late. It was December 18th and Steve's parents had been ready since late November.

Bucky stepped back from the porch, decked out in strings of bright, flickering lights. He looked over at Emma, muttering about the cold and rubbing her hands together.

"So?" Emma always judged the decorations, and Bucky wanted to get that part of the day over with. Emma studied his work and smiled dryly, glancing at him.

"Not bad. I'll probably fix it while you're gone, but not bad."

Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded. "Thanks, Em," he said sarcastically as he looked around, then walked over to Rebecca and his brothers playing in the snow. Teddy formed a snow angel while Rebecca attempted to make a 'snow castle'. Christopher was content with patiently making a snowman.

"You joinin' us?" Rebecca chirped, looking up and grinning. Bucky couldn't say no to a face like that. He smiled and sat with a whump in the deep snow.

"'Course," he said and helped her build her snow castle.

Steve finished getting ready and headed out. "Steve darling, remember you're on dinner prep tonight, I want everything ready for Christmas Eve," Sarah called after him.

"Okay," he replied as he started towards Bucky, and paused. Quietly, he started making a snowball. Christopher looked up and noticed him, and a smirk crossed over his face as he slowly did the same. Steve put his finger to his lips and Christopher nodded slightly before continuing.

Bucky yelped as a snowball hit his neck, the snow sliding down his jacket. He whipped around and stared at Steve, wide-eyed.

"I've been betrayed," he whispered dramatically. Then Christopher whacked him right in the face with snow.

"Hey!" Rebecca tackled him and they rolled around in the snow. Bucky did the same to Steve, pulling him down. Steve tried not to laugh as Bucky pinned him, his hair dripping wet with snow. 

"And a merry Christmas to you too," he greeted. Bucky pouted and shook his hair out of his eyes. 

"You're awful."

Steve grinned and tilted his head. "You love me."

Bucky sat up and Steve did, too. "So, what're you doing Christmas?"

Bucky thought for a moment. He and his family had a couple traditions depending on the day -- Christmas Eve they gathered for dinner, listened to Christmas music, and afterwards listened to their father read a Christmas story. Christmas day they woke up, did stockings, had breakfast, and then presents last.

"Christmas day, nothing much," he finally said and Steve nodded.

"My parents were actually wondering if, on Christmas day, you'd want to come over for a dinner. A couple others would be there too, but I think you've met them all," he mused. "And if there's anyone you want to bring along, feel free, my dad wants it to be a sort of Christmas party type deal."

Charlie sat in between them, forming a small circle. He crossed his legs and leaned his head in his hands, looking between them both. "What're we talkin' about? Boys?"

Bucky made a face and pushed his arm. "Christmas."

"Right," Charlie agreed, rubbing his hands together. "Just for the record, you've been staring at each other for like five minutes. Em and me didn't know if that was romantic or freaky."

Steve blushed a little and Bucky rolled his eyes. "Mhmm. Okay, thanks for the input," he mentioned and pushed Charlie's face away. "But uh, go away. Kindly."

"Have fun, lovebirds," Charlie crooned as he rolled away to join the others. Bucky sighed and fixed his hat.

"Be thankful you're a single child," he mumbled and Steve smiled.

They got up and Bucky invited Steve inside to warm up. The best thing about their house, he figured, was their fireplace in the living room. After redecorating, renovating the place, it turned out much more homely than in summertime when they'd gotten it. Summertime, springtime -- Bucky found it hard to keep track.

Bucky made them hot chocolates while Steve watched the snow begin to fall again. Bucky looked at him and smiled softly before finishing up with the drinks and walking over. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it over them both as they sat in front of the fire.

"It's really coming down now," Steve mentioned, and Bucky nodded as he casually looped an arm around him. Steve leaned against him and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Oh, yeah," he added, looking up at him. "I got your present, so it's good to go." Steve didn't really see the point of telling him last minute; as long as he didn't tell him what he'd actually gotten him.

Bucky nodded and looked into the fire, thinking. Considering where his family was financially and what they could afford -- his father always spent a decent amount on making their Christmas special -- he couldn't afford to get Steve something nice.

His heart sank a little as he looked at him. "Yeah, I'm still figuring out what to get you," he finally said with a small smile. Steve smiled back and shugged.

"You don't have to get me anything, Buck. Just you is enough."

Bucky melted a little more. Of course Steve had to be a romantic about it.

He heard his mother cough upstairs. Winifred hated the winter -- the cold affected her poorly, and she always mentioned how it seemed to drain her of all energy. She tried to never complain, and whenever her family asked, "Are you okay?" she would smile and answer in a teasing way, "It's just the old bones. Old man winter and I never really got along." Something along those lines to make it sound more amusing than it was.

Steve heard it too, and looked at Bucky, looking concerned. Bucky unraveled from the blankets and gave him a reassuring look. "I'll be right back," he said and headed upstairs.

"Hey," he said softly, looking at her. She was bundled up in as many blankets they could afford to give her. She smiled a tired smile and he walked over, taking her hand. "Need anything?"

"A new body," she said dryly and coughed through a chuckle, smiling warmly. "Is Steve over?"

"He's downstairs," he replied and Winifred clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Don't leave him alone on account of me," she said softly.

He gave her a look and she smiled gently and squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, dear." She nodded to the door. "Go say hi to him for me."

"Can I at least get you some food or something?"

Winifred had long since learned that her son was more sensitive than he'd ever let on. She finally relented and gave a nod. "Okay."

Bucky retreated to make her some soup and Winifred closed her eyes.

His siblings had come back in and were quietly doing a puzzle with Steve when Bucky came back down. Steve looked up and smiled at him. Bucky smiled back and headed to the kitchen, listening to the quiet murmuring of the kids and the faint music they'd gotten playing.

It was a quiet evening, and Bucky loved that. The only thing tugging on the back of his mind was what to do for Steve's present. He wanted it to be special.

After getting his mother to finish a bowl of soup and some crackers, Bucky joined Steve who leaned against him, sliding down until his head rested in his lap. Bucky was thankful that his siblings didn't comment on this.

"Wish April was here," Emma commented in a pouty voice, curled up on the couch.

"Isn't she coming back Christmas Eve?"

Emma sighed and nodded. "Still miss her, though."

"What're you gonna get her?" Teddy piped up after finishing his hot chocolate, a milk mustache on his lip. Emma shook her head.

Bucky looked down at Steve again. Emma followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows at Bucky. "Any ideas, Buck?"

He made a face and looked at her. She looked back and her face read that she understood. He couldn't afford anything either.

"It's a surprise," he said simply.

Even for him.

////

Steve squinted at the wrapping paper and frowned. With all of his skills as an artist, he couldn't wrap a simple box.

"Hey, dad?"

"No," Joseph called, turning the page of his book.

"Please?"

"You're a big boy now, Steve, I'm not wrapping your present for you."

Steve frowned a little. Helpful. He attempted to do it again, and again it failed. With a frustrated sigh he leaned back against the wall and chewed his lip. There was a knock at his balcony door and he cursed and hurriedly shoved the gift under his bed before getting up and pulling the door open.

Bucky stood there, freezing, wrapping his arms around himself. "H-hey," he said, teeth chattering. Steve closed the door and sighed as he looked at him.

"It's a blizzard out there, Buck, what the hell are you doing?"

"I had a question," he puffed and Steve raised his eyebrows, helping him with his snow covered jacket and hat.

"You're gonna get pneumonia," he muttered, looking worried. Bucky grinned good-naturedly and shrugged, waving a hand dismissively.

"Nah," he said absently. "What do you like?"

Steve looked at him, amused. "What do I like?" Bucky nodded. Steve thought on that and noticed that Bucky was dripping water onto his carpet.

"I like when my boyfriend takes care of himself," he said and motioned Bucky over. "You'll freeze to death in these, I've got some clothes you could borrow."

"Steve -- " He tried to protest but Steve shot him a look and he closed his mouth. "You sure?" he asked hesitantly and Steve smiled a little.

"Of course."

"I still need an answer to my question," Bucky reminded and Steve nodded as he dug through his closet.

"After you get warmed up."

He tossed him a sweater and a pair of warm pants, then turned his back. Bucky looked a little amused at that and quickly got changed. "Good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Bucky answered as he sat on his bed. Steve joined him. "So?"

"Well -- I like art," he replied. Bucky nodded slowly.

Not helpful in the slightest. He couldn't exactly ask him, "Hey, I'm poor, what's a gift I could give you that costs no money?" His pride couldn't take that, and normally he was shameless, but... in that scenario? He didn't want to embarrass himself that much in front of the boy he loved.

"You warmed up?" Bucky looked up at him, brought out of his reverie. He was about to nod but considered it.

"I'm still a little cold," he said absently. Steve pulled him closer and Bucky smiled a little. He looked up hopefully. "Still not warm enough."

Steve smirked and rolled his eyes as he kissed him, his fingers running through his hair. Bucky smiled and kissed back, his arms loosely around him.

"What happened here?" Bucky glanced around the room at the misplaced wrapping paper and strips of tape. Steve reddened a little.

"Trying to wrap presents," he mumbled. He hoped Bucky's present was well enough hidden. Bucky nodded, deep in thought. Steve looked at him and tilted his head.

"It's... it's almost the twentieth, right?"

Steve hummed in agreement. Bucky made a face. He was running out of time.

////

"I'm screwed," Bucky muttered as he helped Emma make a pie. She glanced at him and smiled a little, amused.

"You could tell him the truth."

He stared at her incredulously. "What? And say, 'hey, Steve, I'm too poor to afford a present, sorry, love you'?" He shook his head and pinched around the pie crust while Emma started cleaning up, dropping off dishes in the sink.

"If he's really a good guy, that won't matter to him," she said, as if it was the obvious answer. Bucky thought for a minute.

"What're you getting for April?"

She looked at him. "Got her a small chain, and I'm gonna make her a pendant." She shrugged. "It's the thought that counts," she recited.

"So -- so make something. Okay." He thought about it, falling silent. "I could do that, probably," he murmured.

She gave him a slight smile. "Just do what you think is best."

Great advice, sure, but... he wasn't sure what that would be.

////

"Mistletoe."

Steve smiled meekly. "It's Christmas, Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes before grabbing his shirt and pulling him against him, so Bucky had his back pressed to the glass. Steve'd hung a bunch of mistletoe above his window, knowing Bucky preferred to enter through there anyway.

Steve kissed him gently and Bucky held him tight against him, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head a little.

"Steve," Sarah called and Steve mumbled something against Bucky's lips before pulling away and hurriedly twisting in time to look at his mom as she poked her head into his room.

"I don't like when your door is closed, honey," she reminded, eyeing Bucky with a raised eyebrow. He smiled and gave a little wave. She looked back at Steve. "Is dinner ready to be made?"

"Prepared it yesterday."

"Tonight's Christmas Eve," she reminded. "Your father's having company over, and the night after is the party, correct?"

Steve nodded and she sighed as she thought, mentally checking things off before nodding once and sweeping out of his room without another word. Minutes later there was clanging from the kitchen as she bustled about.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bucky looked at him with a teasing smile on his face.

"Your mom's chill."

"Ha-ha," Steve said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around him again. He was warm and tasted like peppermint and chocolate. "Can't wait to give you your gift," he mused with a smile. Bucky's small smirk dimmed a little and he sighed.

"'Bout that, Stevie..." He took his hands within his own. "I, uh, I can't..."

Steve searched his face and hated how guilty he looked. He smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Like I said. You're enough for me. Always."

Bucky flushed red, and he huffed out a nervous breath as he looked up at him. "'M gonna make you the nicest thing you ever seen," he insisted and Steve smiled. "That's a promise."

"Okay, Buck." He held him close.

////

He read over his photo album, hoping inspiration would strike. With a quiet sigh Bucky leaned against the wall and looked outside. It was getting dark out -- he could hear his father hurrying about the kitchen as he scrambled to make dinner. It was quiet, save for the crackle of the fire and the soft tones of Christmas music over the radio.

He tucked the blanket more firmly over himself as he looked at his family and smiled a little. His mother was in a bundle by the fire, helping Christopher and Teddy with a puzzle. Emma and Rebecca were helping their father, and Charlie was fast asleep on the couch, arms folded.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He leapt from the couch and rushed to his room. Winifred watched him go.

He was busy all night working on Steve's present, but when he was finally done, he came downstairs again, looking satisfied with himself, holding a wrapped gift under his arm.

"All done?"

He smiled and settled in again. "Yeah."

Emma smiled at him over her shoulder, and he smiled back.

////

Christmas morning. It was bitterly cold out. Bucky shivered and bundled up in his blanket before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his hair a bird's nest.

Trudging downstairs, he glanced out the window and noticed the snow settling onto the ground after the nightly fall. He smiled as he saw Rebecca curled up by the tree, bundled in her blanket. He set about grabbing the makings for breakfast and waited for his dad to come down to help.

Steve's morning was relatively quiet, peaceful -- his mother was too tired to argue over which order things were done. He and his father watched a cartoon from the nineties while Sarah quietly sipped her coffee and read.

The day slogged on, and Bucky appreciated the time spent with his family -- but he couldn't wait to see Steve later that night.

////

Semi-formal. He frowned as he pawed through his closet. Nothing that would suit the occasion.

He stole some of Charlie's things and adjusted them to fit him properly, then grabbed Steve's present. "Ready to go?" George called up the stairs.

Bucky huffed out a breath and nodded once to his reflection, working a smile onto his face. He joined the others downstairs and nodded at them. Charlie smirked at his attire but decided not to argue it that night.

They ploughed through the snowy path to the Roger's clean, scraped pathway, walked up to the door and knocked. Winifred gently swatted Rebecca's hand away from the bushes lining the brickwork as she pulled at the leaves.

Sarah pulled the door open and beamed at them all. "So glad you could make it, Winifred," she crooned as she hugged her lightly, as if she were a piece of glass. Winifred squeezed her back and smiled as they were led into the house.

"Hey!" Steve grinned as he walked over. "I'm glad you're all here, this party's been pretty slow so far."

"You know the Barnes's, we're the life of the party," Emma answered dryly. April, clinging to her arm, hid an exasperated smile against her shoulder.

They began to disperse and Steve took Bucky's hand as they weaved through the house, ending up in the relatively quiet library. Bucky smiled bashfully and held out the gift. "Don't open it yet," he mentioned as Steve gently took it and looked it over.

"You sure?"

Bucky nodded. Steve smiled and kissed his cheek. He felt his face warm.

"Thank you," Steve hummed. He noticed Bucky blush and mumble a weak excuse, and he dismissed it.

Dinner was excellent, many guests applauded -- Winifred kept the comment of 'needs more seasoning' to herself and her husband. Bucky, watching them laugh between themselves, Winifred pressed against George's chest -- he smiled and glanced at Steve, trying to entertain a group Bucky had never met before.

Steve met his eye and beckoned him over.

"This is Tony, he's from out of town," Steve explained. "Family friends."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at them both with a smile. "Pleased to meet you," he said and Bucky shook his hand.

T'Challa, Sam, Peter, another older Peter he hadn't met, Natalia, a godlike boy named Thor, and a deaf kid were there too -- Peter Q, he was introduced to, was a friend of Tony's -- sort of. The deaf boy, Clint, was Natalia's second best friend (not accounting Bucky, of course) Thor was from out of town, had heard about the Roger's party, and had been dragged along by his friend Bruce -- a quiet, smart kid with a quick mind. Atticus had even showed up with his parents and spent most of his time drifting from food platter to food platter, chatting pleasantly with Peter P.

They chatted together for a while, and then Bucky and Steve moved to the top of the stairs as the party began to disperse after a few hours.

Winifred looked up at them as the rest of her family said their goodbyes and started to leave. "Honey, be home in a little bit, okay? It's getting late," she mentioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he called down and Steve nodded. Winifred smiled and wished them goodnight before leaving.

"Well," Sarah spoke, sounded contentedly exhausted, "I think that was a wonderful success." She glanced at George. "Headed to bed, dear?"

"Might do," he responded.

"Remember to -- "

"Put away the turkey and set your pills, I know," he replied as he set about doing it. Sarah smiled fondly then looked at the boys.

"Have a good night, boys," she said as she started up the stairs past them. They looked at each other. Steve led Bucky into the room and gently closed the door.

"You gonna open it?" Bucky was excited to see what he reaction would be. Steve smiled and pried open the wrapping paper and felt something soft underneath his hand. Pulling it free, he saw that it was a sweater -- Bucky's favourite.

Bucky, beaming with pride, rushed to say "Now I can see my favourite person with my favourite thing." He smiled a little bashfully. "Besides, I heard it was a thing to steal your boyfriend's sweater regardless, so why not first gift wrap it?"

Steve blushed and wrapped his arms around him. Bucky smiled at his success and kissed his forehead.

"This is so sweet," Steve hummed as he pulled away and tugged it over his head. Bucky's sweater fit almost like a glove -- it was very soft. Steve grabbed his present and handed it to him.

Bucky admired the wrapping before tearing it open. Inside was a camera, Polaroid, with plenty of slides. Steve shuffled closer and Bucky stared at it, speechless.

"If you ever want to get some photos for your album," he explained.

"This is -- " He stared at him for a second. "Steve, thank you."

"Of course." He blushed a little and Bucky smiled as he pressed against him, and Steve looped an arm around his waist.

They were quiet for a while and Bucky nearly drifted off. Steve, keeping an eye on the clock, nudged him a little. "Your mom wants you home soon," he murmured and Bucky grumbled as he sat up.

"Okay." He kissed him gently before standing. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Steve smiled softly. "Yeah."

Then with a grin and a nod, Bucky was out the window and in his room. The light shut off a few minutes later and Steve smiled to himself as he got ready for bed.

That Christmas was a very merry Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, folks! This is one of my favourite stories I've written and I wanted to post it here :)


End file.
